Reikai Conspiracy
by FireStorm1991
Summary: Sequel to Power Struggle. The girls are back and ready for action. Yusuke is hired back as Spirit Detective to deal with a new threat that Spirit World let pass through their fingers. Who is this new enemy and what trouble will befall the Reikai Tantei?
1. Chapter 1 A New Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OCs and the plot.

* * *

><p>In the library, a bunch of students were gathering around this one girl who was pretty much talking to herself. She was talking in English so some didn't quite understand what she was saying.<p>

"I have no idea what I am going to do. This is driving me to the brink of insanity. I can't wait until tonight. Maybe I will get some peace and quiet for once."

Some people were snickering at the girl chattering on and on to herself while others were looking at her in confusion.

"Okay, time to stop talking to myself and get the hell out of here," she said, getting up from the chair only to turn around and see a ton of people staring at her. _Oh crap, I thought I said all that stuff in my head. I hope no one heard me._ She quickly bowed and ran out of the library. Fun first day back for Kaiya.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sui, Kurama!" Yusuke called when Kurama showed up at the temple with his fiancé.<p>

"Hi," Sui waved at him. "Is my sister here yet?"

"No, why?" Touya asked as he was coming out of the temple.

"She said she was going to meet us here," Kurama replied.

"Well, we haven't seen her," Hiei said irritably.

Hiei ran off into the woods through the trees. "What's with him?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know," Yusuke replied, "but he's been like that all day."

...

Okay, maybe there should be an explanation right about now. It's now the beginning of the spring semester at the university. Sui and Kurama are engaged; Kaiya is living with Mayonaka and Sui; and Mika and Suki are living together. It's everyone's first day back, meaning the girls haven't been to the temple in a really long time since they went home for break. Hiei is in a bad mood because he is really looking for a good fight with Kaiya, but that's nothing new. Jin is who knows where, and so far Suki and Mika haven't shown up. Kuwabara is still at school, and Mayonaka is supposed to be in class but, of course, unbeknownst to Kaiya, she is skipping. Kaiya is irritated because she pretty much has to babysit her twin. Mayonaka is the total opposite of Kaiya, but Kaiya still feels like she's looking at herself acting out as a preppy high schooler and she is not happy about it. So that's enough of the update, on with the story.

...

"So anyway, where are the others?" Touya asked.

"Suki and Mika are still unpacking at their new apartment, so they'll be here later," Sui explained. Mika and Suki finally got an apartment off campus somewhere close to where Sui and Kaiya were living.

"Oh," Yusuke said. "So...where's Mayonaka these days?"

Sui's eye twitched when she heard her name. "I don't know. Ever since Kurama picked them up from the airport and dropped Kaiya and Mayonaka at the apartment I haven't seen either of them."

"Where did you go?" Jin asked coming from out of nowhere.

"She stayed with us," Touya answered. "She is Kurama's fiancé, right?"

"So you left Kaiya alone with her?" Yusuke asked laughing and grinning.

"I feel bad about that already," Sui muttered. "You don't have to make me feel worse about it."

Sui glared at Yusuke causing him to laugh even harder. He was on the ground on his back laughing when Kurama asked, "So...how is Keiko these days?" He mimicked the tone Yusuke had used about Mayonaka.

"You know Kurama," Yusuke said as he stopped laughing, slightly sitting up off the ground, "sometimes I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual," Mika said appearing out of a shadow on the ground. Yusuke jumped back freaking out.

"Jeez Mika, way to give a guy a heart attack! I thought you weren't coming until later."

"We weren't," Suki chimed in hanging upside-down from a tree branch of a very tall tree.

"And how did you get up there?" Touya asked with a confused expression.

"I made a ladder!" Suki shouted happily. "And now the blood is rushing to my head."

Everyone just shook their heads. Mika spoke up, "She bought a really amazing coffee maker over break and we had A LOT of lattes this morning."

"Um, she's speaking as fast as Jin again," Yusuke said.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Kaiya called out to no one since she didn't expect anyone to be home. However, she knew that Mayonaka was probably still home. Why would she expect her troublemaking sister to actually go to class? She realized during the fall semester that getting Mayonaka to class was like trying to convince Yusuke to go to class without dragging him there personally.<p>

"Maya, you better get out here. You know I can sense your energy, right?"

She heard rustling and headed towards Mayonaka's room. She knocked on the door and then opened it. Mayonaka's room was filled with bright colors, clothes on the floor, and papers everywhere. It looked like a typhoon had swept through her room.

"Wha? What the heck happened to your room? We've only been home for two days! And why aren't you in class? You did horribly last semester!"

"What are you, our mother?" Mayonaka retorted. She was not big on the whole authority thing.

"No, but I feel like it since you are so irresponsible. I can't even believe that we're related. Your room is way too bright. We aren't even supposed to paint the walls and you paint them hot pink of all things?"

"It's better than your boring room. White walls, white dresser, white desk, white book shelf. No color at all."

"But there are tons of ocean decorations, fake snakes, and a traditional Japanese fan here and there. My interests may be boring to you, but not to me."

"Whatever…you're just jealous that I painted my room."

Kaiya scoffed and shook her head while rolling her eyes. "Get dressed. We have to go to the temple."

"Awwwwwwwwwwww! Why do we have to go there?" Mayonaka whined.

"Because my friends are there and Genkai wants to talk to you about your training and what she expects of you."

"When are you people going to leave me alone?" Mayonaka slammed her door in Kaiya's face.

"Why do I even bother?" Kaiya mumbled to herself. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"Well look what the cat dragged in," Hiei said with an irritated tone, coming back from whatever he was doing in the forest (probably killing demons that lived in there).<p>

"It's nice to see you too, Hiei," Mika said sarcastically.

Hiei started looking around. "Where's Kaiya?"

"That girl still isn't here yet," Suki said, boredom evident. The coffee must have worn off.

"Yes, I am."

Everyone turned around and saw both Kaiya and Mayonaka standing in the doorway of the temple.

"What took you so long, Kai-Kai?" Mika asked.

Kaiya and Mayonaka looked at each other, both thinking how much they wished looks could kill. "Someone took forever to get packed and ready."

"Wow, she took longer to pack than I do and that is saying something," Suki said with her eyes wide.

"Whatever," Mayonaka grumbled. "I'll go talk to Genkai like you said, _sis_." She did NOT say "sis" as a term of endearment, but more sarcastically.

After Mayonaka went to go find Genkai, Kaiya let out a heavy sigh and then looked up at her friends with a big smile on her face. "Well guys, it's official."

"Really?" Kurama and Sui asked.

"What's official?" everyone else asked her in confusion.

"I am now a permanent citizen of Japan. My mom finally gave me the okay to stay here for good."

After saying this, Mika and Suki ran over to her nearly knocking her down. The guys stared at them, still slightly confused. They didn't realize that Kaiya was even planning on staying in Japan once she finished her schooling. However, Kurama and Sui knew she had been planning this. Sui had gotten the okay from her mother when Kurama had proposed to her. Obviously her mother didn't plan on separating the couple anymore.

"I didn't know you were planning on staying here," Yusuke spoke up. "Aren't you going to miss America?"

Mika and Suki finally let Kaiya up. As she brushed the dirt of her clothes, she answered, "Yeah, but I can visit." She looked over at Hiei. "I would miss all of you more."

"Way to be sentimental," Touya said.

"I try," Kaiya smiled. "And the best news is Mayonaka is pretty much failing her classes."

"How is that good news?" Jin asked (when did he get there…).

"It's not for her, but for us it's fantastic. If she fails any class this semester, my mom wants her to live with her in America. Looks like Genkai won't have a student for long."

"What a supportive sister," Kuwabara grumbled. He was answered by Mika and Suki who told him to shut up.

"You don't understand how bad it's been, Kuwabara," Kurama said while shaking his head.

"Seriously," Kaiya agreed. "I mean I was just talking to myself out loud in the library in English and A LOT of people were staring at me. This girl is driving me crazy."

"I offered to 'take care of' her for you," Hiei said. That was the first time she heard his voice in a month. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks for the offer," Kaiya said, "but I'd rather my sister live long enough to go to America. Let my mom deal with her."

"KAIYA!" they heard Mayonaka yelling from inside the temple.

"What's that about?" Yusuke asked.

"I guess she found out," Kaiya answered.

* * *

><p>Months before, after the graduation matches, Kaiya wanted to discuss Mayonaka's training with Genkai. Kaiya saw how Mayonaka never went to her classes and was worried that she wouldn't come to Genkai's temple during the weekends. Genkai told Kaiya not to worry and that she would think of something should the girl not show up. Well, she had thought of something, alright. A small, black bird was her solution, one that could track demons and psychics. This one was already synchronized with Mayonaka's aura.<p>

* * *

><p>"I swear, I am going to kill you!" was all they heard Mayonaka say before she used some of her water techniques on Kaiya who easily avoided them. Kaiya charged at Mayonaka and had her pinned to the ground in seconds.<p>

"Now I will only let you up if you promise to behave. If I let you up and you try to attack us again, don't think I won't be afraid to use my powers on you." Kaiya had the look of death in her eyes causing Mayonaka to shiver in fear. She nodded and Kaiya let her get up.

"Why do I need someone to track me?" Mayonaka asked. "You guys didn't."

"Well ask yourself this, Mayobaka," Mika began, "would you actually come to training sessions?"

Mayonaka glared at her, more because of the insult rather than the fact that she had been accused of something. Mayonaka sighed and took a seat amongst the group. The guys were listening to what the girls did over break. Mika spent time playing practical jokes on her family now that she had full control of her powers. Suki did the same, but to her friends, not her family. Kaiya went back to America, but her break was mostly her trying to convince her mother to let her take up residency in another country. Mayonaka obviously went with Kaiya and drove her nuts. Their mother was not happy with her attitude or her grades, so she gave Kaiya an ultimatum for her twin. If Mayonaka didn't pass all of her classes, then she would not be permitted to stay in Japan. Kaiya didn't have a problem with it. Sui had stayed with Kurama, since she didn't want to go back home, in fear that her mother might try to make her stay, so she saw the guys almost every day and didn't have much to tell.

The guys hadn't done much over the month. Hiei had disappeared for the whole month so they had no idea what he had been doing and he wasn't really interested in talking about it. Kuwabara had spent a lot of time with Yukina, who had been staying with him and his sister. Yusuke worked at his ramen stand. He and Keiko were currently fighting, like always, and he decided to leave it at that. The girls shook their head at how idiotic this guy could be to get into fights with his girlfriend every week. But hey, she still went back to him, despite his attitude. Kurama and Sui decided to teach Jin and Touya more about the human world, starting with amusement parks and ending with zoos (yup, every means of recreation from A to Z).

"I bet that was interesting," Mika said, highly entertained by the thought.

"It was," Kurama said, "especially when Jin thought it would be okay to fly him and Touya into the polar bear exhibit."

Everyone started laughing at that one but stopped when each of them felt another presence at the temple. The all looked to the door of the temple and saw a teenager with brown hair and a pacifier in his mouth standing there.

"Hey, Koenma," Yusuke said with a dumb-founded look on his face, "what's up?"

"I've come to re-hire you as spirit detective, Yusuke."

...

"I thought Yusuke couldn't be a spirit detective anymore because of his bloodline," Kaiya said breaking through the long silence.

"Yes, well that was before…"

"Before what?" Yusuke asked.

"Before everything starting running haywire," Koenma answered back. "We lost track of a very powerful demon and we are sure he is somewhere here in human world."

"So you need us to find him and bring him in?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, yes that, but also…I don't know how to put this."

"Put what?" Suki asked.

"He's partnered up with a few humans that have special powers, like you girls," he gestured towards Mika, Suki, Kaiya, and Sui. "We don't know exactly what he's up to, but if he's gathering humans, we may have another Sensui-type scenario."

"Who?" Mika and Kaiya asked.

"It's a long story," Yusuke answered. "So you need us to find out what he's planning and then stop whatever it is and then bring him in?"

"Pretty much," Koenma said. "The only thing I can tell you is that he's a fire demon, and a very sadistic one at that. Like Karasu, only much worse."

Sui felt Kurama's muscles twitch when Koenma said that name. "Who are these people you keep mentioning?" Sui asked him.

"Just some old foes, but they are long gone and we no longer have to worry about them; however, according to Koenma, this individual is very similar to them," Kurama stated, his serious demeanor shining through.

"Did you say he was a fire demon?" Mayonaka said from out of nowhere. All eyes were on her.

"Yes, why?" Koenma asked.

Mayonaka flinched. Only Hiei noticed, and his eyes narrowed. "N-Nothing, I was just making sure I heard right." She looked over at Kaiya, "You may have you're work cut out for you."

"Why do you say that?" Kaiya asked. Kaiya was pretty sure she could handle fire attacks after taking a few hits from Hiei over the last two years. Mayonaka flinched again. This time four people noticed it: Hiei, Kaiya, Kurama, and Sui, but no one else.

"Well, okay then," Yusuke said. "Tomorrow we'll start looking for some clues as to where this guy is. We'll keep you updated."

"Wow, you seem a lot more compliant as a Spirit Detective this time around," Koenma remarked.

"It has nothing to do with that," Yusuke grinned. "I'm just bored and could use a good fight to keep me in shape."

Koenma laughed at that. "Figures," he said. "I'll be sending Botan here tomorrow morning to give you your old gadgets and some new ones. Koenma out." With that Koenma left.

* * *

><p>"So now what?" Touya asked, everyone, except Mayonaka, around a small campfire Kaiya set up in the woods.<p>

"What do you mean?" Suki asked.

"You girls aren't seriously planning on getting involved, are you?" Kuwabara asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mika asked, a little insulted. "If you get involved, so can we."

"Yeah, but Kuwabara surprisingly has been in many dangerous situations with us," Yusuke said. "You girls haven't. I think the most dangerous thing was Kaiya's sister and Kaiya ended up in the hospital."

"So, I still beat her," Kaiya defended herself. "Besides, we finally have control of our powers. Why not put them to good use?"

"You can't argue with that logic," Kurama said. "Besides, it sounds like you all already made a decision."

"You're damn right we did!" they all shouted as if they were ready to go.

"Hn," they finally heard Hiei say something, "Just don't get yourselves killed."

With that he was off scurrying through the trees, deeper into the forest.

"What the hell was that all about?" Mika and Suki asked.

"I have no idea," Kaiya said.

"He's been unusually quiet lately," Kurama said.

"He's always quiet, though," Yusuke said. "What makes now any different?"

"It's a deafening silence," Kaiya said, still looking into the forest. "I'll be back in a bit guys."

Kaiya got up and walked into the deeper parts of the forest to go find Hiei.

* * *

><p>AN: So anyway, the only thing that really needs explanation is the packing thing. Suki never has anything ready to go when we go to pick her up or anything. Then we have to wait for her to pack at that can take up to three hours for an overnight bag.

And we're back. Kaiya, Mika, Suki, and Sui reporting for duty to help the spirit detectives in a new case. Yusuke is a Spirit Dectective again and the girls want to help since they are now in control. Mayonaka is freaking out about this fire demon that Koenma mentioned and only few seem to noctice. Hiei is acting all pissy about something. Next chapter will focus on three things: (1) The reason Hiei is pissy, (2) why Mayonaka is freaking out, and (3) the girls are going to learn a little bit about some of the guy's old battles/enemies.


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

Disclaimer: Okay, bored with writing the disclaimer so some of my OC's are going to do it for me.

Kaiya: Hey, wait a minute...aren't I you?

Firestorm1991: Um...the fictional version of me...so yes and no.

Suki: So you own her?

Mika: Suki, for the last time...she only owns the three of us and Sui and Mayonaka.

Kaiya: Yeah, I...I mean she...I mean...oh whatever! We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters.

Firestorm1991: I think that covers it. Right guys?

Mika: BLAR BLAR BLAR!

Firestorm1991, Kaiya, and Suki: O.O'

Firestorm1991: Right...

* * *

><p>Kaiya ran deeper and deeper into the forest, not registering where she was going. She had picked up on Hiei's aura and kept running towards it. She finally made it to a dark clearing where she couldn't see or hear anything. His aura disappeared from her senses and she just remained frozen in place. Not being able to see can cause someone to panic after all. She learned that scuba diving in a black lake. She did what she did then; she just tried to focus on her breathing and waited. A few seconds later she tensed, but not because she was afraid. She felt the sharp part of a sword on her shoulder. It was just resting on her shoulder, not hurting her in anyway. After the initial shock, she let out a breath, relaxed, and smiled.<p>

"I would say it's good to see you too, Hiei, but I can't really see at the moment." And then she felt the sword get taken off her shoulder.

"How did you remain so calm even though I had my weapon to you," she heard him ask.

They both lit a small flame in their hands, revealing their small, normally hidden smiles. "Well, I can't be afraid that you would hurt me. We both know you could, but if you wanted to, I think we both know that I would be dead by now."

Hiei silently laughed at that. "Welcome back."

"You mean 'welcome home,' right?" she said starting to walk back to the temple. He followed behind her.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well," Mika said. "Someone's mood seemed to improve. Should we assume something happened?" That last part she asked with a teasing smugness.<p>

"Yeah," Kaiya answered with a shrug and smile. "Hiei touched my shoulder with his sword."

The others looked at the fire demon and fire psychic who were both drinking some tea the others made on the fire. They acted nonchalant and everyone was fairly sure that Kaiya said Hiei had "attacked" her and she was acting like it was just a normal, everyday greeting. Their friends should realize by now that that was pretty much their way of greeting each other. It was Kuwabara to break through the silence…and he really should have stayed quiet.

"Under no circumstances is it ever right for a guy to hit a girl!"

"Excuse me?" Kaiya asked, not sure if she heard correctly. "He didn't hit me; he held his sword to my shoulder."

"And you're okay with that?" Suki asked.

"Well, you see, there are only two reactions. Fear, which would mean I thought he was going to hurt me, or acceptance, which means that I trusted he wouldn't and that he was just saying 'hi' after not seeing me for a month. I chose that latter." And then she took another sip of her tea while everyone looked at her in disbelief, and Hiei nodded in agreement.

"Their relationship is more unconventional than mine is with Keiko," Yusuke muttered before Jin used the wind to blow out the fire. It was time to go.

* * *

><p>Kaiya locked the car as Mayonaka started walking towards the door. Hiei had gone with them back to their apartment and stayed back with Kaiya.<p>

"You know I don't want to interfere with you and your sister's relationship, but I don't think we can completely trust her."

"Don't worry, Hiei. I realized that after she started to change. She's not evil, but she's not good either. And you aren't interfering. You are just saying what you see. Just like I do when I talk to you about Yukina."

"Just remember what I told you," he said, getting slightly defensive. "You tell her, you die."

Kaiya laughed, not because she didn't think he would, but because she knew he would. "And if you tell Maya that I don't trust her, you die. Although I'm sure I'll have more of a difficulty in killing you than in you killing me."

"Kaiya, come on. It's cold outside," Mayonaka whined. "We can't all have fire powers like you."

"Coming," Kaiya called back, shaking her head. Thankfully Hiei was there to take away from her desire to "take care of" her sister.

* * *

><p>Hiei fell asleep on the couch and Kaiya instinctively put a blanket on him, not that he needed it. She went to go check on Mayonaka who was writing in a notebook. Kaiya didn't believe she was actually doing school work, but hey, who knew? She quietly closed the door so Mayonaka wouldn't know she was there and then went to her room to get some sleep.<p>

Mayonaka, however, stayed awake for a few more hours. She was currently writing down some things in another language, Greek. Greek was a language her sister would never recognize. You see, Mayonaka didn't know English very well. Her English was broken, while Kaiya was fluent. Mayonaka was raised in Greece, which would explain it, but she would never tell Kaiya that. She kept writing one word over and over, συνωμοσία, conspiracy.

"Why now just when things were starting to calm down? Why?" Mayonaka then closed the notebook and went to bed, hoping for the best the next day.

* * *

><p>In the morning everyone met up at Genkai's temple. The girls were very happy that they didn't have classes until later. Kurama and Kuwabara were happy they didn't have class at all. Mayonaka wasn't permitted to listen to the group's discussions. Koenma had hesitated in even letting the other four get involved, but he knew he couldn't stop them all the same. Mayonaka was told since she hadn't started training, she couldn't participate in the upcoming missions.<p>

Mayonaka hated the implication that she couldn't take care of herself, but was very relieved. She tried not to let it show, but both Hiei and Kurama picked up on it and looked at each other mentally agreeing that it was a good thing she wasn't helping them. It was obvious that she knew more than she was letting on. It finally hit Hiei that this demon they were after might have been the "friend" she had mentioned when both her and Kaiya were in the hospital. Somehow he had to get that information from her.

"So I will leave you to this mission. Just be careful," Koenma said before he left.

"Wow, he never acts like that," Yusuke stated sarcastically thinking of the past when Koenma withheld information. "This demon might be a tough opponent if it has Koenma this worried."

"Hn. It's nothing we can't handle," Hiei muttered quietly.

"So, we should probably meet up after our classes," Mika said.

"Definitely," Suki agreed.

"Well, we have three hours before class," Kaiya said. "What do you guys want to do?"

"We could talk about those people Koenma mentioned yesterday," Sui suggested.

The guys looked at her in shock. Why would she suggest such a thing? Anyway, couldn't she just read their minds? It would be so much easier than for them to have to tell the girls the types of situations they've been it.

"There's a list of names I've been wondering about for a while. Rando, Suzaku, Tarukane, Toguro, Dr. Ichigaki, Gama, Bakken, Risho, Bui, Karasu, Sakyo, Sensui, Raizen, Mukuro, Yomi, Shigure, Kuronue, Yacamo, Reiko, and a bunch of others. You guys always seem to think about those names…why?"

"She's listed more than half of the villains that we've ever faced," Kuwabara said. "There's no way she's heard us thinking about them. I do my best to avoid thinking about them."

The others were speechless. Only a few of those mentioned on the list actually had some type of family/friend tie. Kuwabara was right. No one focused on the other names, so how did she hear the thoughts.

"I also heard the names Rui and Hina mentioned a few times." That she directed towards Hiei and he glared at her. Again, if only looks could kill.

"Well?" Mika, Suki, and Kaiya said to try to nudge their friends into telling them the significance of each of the names. The guys didn't want to talk.

"Okay, well then how about this," Kaiya started. "You have to tell us about the two names that Koenma mentioned yesterday, Sensui and Karasu. Then each of the six of you has to choose one person from the other names Sui mentioned. You can choose." The guys still looked uneasy.

"We won't leave you alone about this until you talk," Mika said dryly. The guys sighed and agreed. It was better to give in than to have the girls haunt them.

* * *

><p>Well first, Kurama explained who Karasu was and how he had a strange obsession with fighting him. He told about the potion that allowed him to transform in to Youko which allowed him to survive the onslaught of spiritual bombs that were being thrown at him. Due to a ten count, he lost even though he managed to kill Karasu. When he was done telling his story, he looked at the girls' faces. Mika and Suki just stared at him wide-eyed; Kaiya and Sui looked pale, probably from the fact that he almost lost his life because of some demon's sick obsession with him.<p>

Yusuke explained who Sensui was. He was an ex-spirit detective who had hated demons but then saw humans torturing demons for recreation causing him to go crazy. He killed them all. He wanted to create a rift between human and demon world, which would have most likely resulted in the end of the world. He killed Yusuke in a fight, but then Yusuke went through a transformation and found out he had been part demon. He, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara went into demon world to finish off the last battle with Sensui and Yusuke defeated him. Well, more like his demon ancestor defeated him.

"So, who's going to pick first?" Sui asked.

Mika looked over at Hiei. "Well, Sui singled you out for the names Rui and Hina. I'd be interested to hear about one of them." Hiei glared at her and was ready to do something rash when Kaiya spoke up.

"He's already told me about them and I think it's best just to leave it alone, okay?" Kaiya, of course, knew who they were thanks to her talk with Yukina, and she knew that it upset Hiei greatly to hear their names. If he wanted to talk about them, he would; if not, he wouldn't. End of story. Hiei looked at her and mentally thanked her for getting him out of "having to talk."

"I'll tell you about Reiko," he said.

So sometime after the Dark Tournament, Spirit and Human world were under attack by the three lords of the Netherworld. One of them was Reiko. He had attacked Genkai and Yukina. Later on, Hiei wanted to fight him, but Reiko was able to control him long enough for Hiei to unleash the Dragon on the town and his friends. He regained control and aimed it at Reiko, defeating him. Mika and Suki were wondering why he chose to fight Reiko, and not Kuwabara. Kuwabara would have lost anyway, but Yukina had been hurt, so why Hiei and not him? However, Kaiya and Sui knew why. Sui heard that Mika was going to ask the significance of why he fought, so she stopped her by asking, "So who's next?"

Kuwabara decided to tell them about Dr. Ichigaki and what he had done to three humans from a dojo. He caused a disease in their master and told them he needed test subjects and that he would pay them so they could find a cure. Hiei and Kurama got one of the demons to talk and they were able to find their master and cure him. Genkai used a technique that allowed the three guys to overcome being controlled and live their lives training with their master. The humans had reached out to Kuwabara in a dream for help. By this time, the girls were no longer shocked. The guys figured it might have something to do with them starting with some of the worst enemies first.

Touya talked about Risho, his and Jin's team leader during the Dark Tournament, and how he wanted to cheat and turn their other team members' sacrifice into a farce. However, Kuwabara beat him with one punch when he saw Yukina. The girls were trying to force themselves not to laugh at that mental image

Jin talked about Gama and about his blood which he used in his makeup. It allowed him to seal spiritual energy. He used it on Kurama before his fight with Touya. Mika shivered at the thought. It was obvious she didn't like Gama's ability very much.

So now there were two, Yusuke and Kurama. They both said they would explain two more of the names each. Yusuke talked about Toguro and Raizen, and Kurama talked about Yomi and Kuronue. Toguro was a human who gave up being a human to be one of the strongest demons. Yusuke managed to defeat him, but it was a really difficult battle for him and for a while. He wasn't even sure if he could win. Raizen was his demon ancestor who had called him to demon world to fight against the other two demon lords if necessary. He stopped eating because he refused to eat humans since he fell in love with one (the girls "awed" at that one).

Kurama hesitantly talked about Yomi. He really didn't talk about his old partners much at all, but since he was going to marry Sui, he thought he should be completely honest with her. Yomi was one of the three demon lords and one of Kurama's old thieving partners. He was too rash for Kurama's liking so Kurama ended the partnership and sent an assassin after him. The assassin failed and Yomi was blinded, but that didn't stop him from coming to Kurama for his expertise in strategy around the time before the Demon World Tournament. He had threatened Kurama's family and sent a demon to keep watch of Kurama through his step-brother. Kuronue was another partner of Kurama's, but unlike Yomi, Kuronue was one of Kurama's dearest friends. During a raid, Kuronue's pendent, his most important possession, was nearly lost so he went back for it and was hit by a ton of bamboo spears. He told Kurama to leave him, run, and not to worry about him. Kurama listened, but he always regretted leaving his friend there to die.

* * *

><p>"Is that what you girls wanted to hear?" Hiei asked with a cold voice.<p>

"Well, none of that was what ANY of us expected," Kaiya said, "but at least we know you guys a little better."

The guys were slightly shocked. Did these four human girls just accept them in spite of the knowledge of their pasts? That was one of the things they were worried about to begin with, their acceptance. The girls laughed at the shocked looks on their friends faces.

"Come on guys," Mika laughed. "We know you're demons. We know you have crazy pasts."

"Everyone has a past," Sui said, trying to sound serious in between her laughs. "Some worse than others, but we kind of expected you guys to have some pretty bad stories."

"Then why did you want to hear them?" Yusuke asked.

"Because we want to be a part of it," all fours girls remarked. They then started laughing again because the guys still had these shocked expressions.

"Get over it guys," Kaiya said. "We're here to stay."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the temple, Mayonaka was forced to meditate in attempts to empty her mind. She was supposed to force out all thoughts, but she couldn't keep one thought out. <em>Why would my friend do this to my family?<em> she thought silently to herself.

* * *

><p>AN: So Hiei wasn't really mad about anything, but everyone knows how he can be anyway. And the girls could care less about the violence of their friends' pasts and the danger in their future. Mayonaka knows that the person they'll be fighting is her old friend, but what could he possible want? He had left them alone for about six months and now he comes out of nowhere. Good thing she won't be fighting.

Anyway, next chapter is forming a plan with the information they are given (if any) and them taking a very interesting trip. And if you were wondering why I chose Greek for Mayonaka, it's because A) I like the Greek alphabet and B) I was studying for an organic chemistry exam and the units are Greek letters. It's also a language I don't understand, but thankfully Google has translations.


	3. Chapter 3 Preparations

Disclaimer:

Firestorm1991: Well, I decided to run around instead of normally pacing and I of course twisted my ankle on Mika's afghan (what else is new?)

Mika: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I mean, I'm so sorry...NONE OF YOU HEARD THE LAUGH!

Kaiya: Oh, of course, Mika-chan *rolls eyes* I'm the one who got injured.

Suki: No, Firestorm1991 got injured. You only exist in her mind.

Hiei: What the hell are you all going on about?

Kaiya: *blush* Oh, hey Hiei.

Mika and Suki: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hiei: *confused* What?

Firestorm1991: We are trying to do the disclaimer but they are insane.

Hiei: You mean you are insane.

Firestorm1991: Maybe. Anyway, wanna do the disclaimer since they probably won't be able to?

Hiei: *shrugs* Eh, got nothing better to do. Firestorm1991 doesn't own YYH, me, or the other characters.

Kaiya: Yeah, she just owns me, Mika-chan, Suki, Mayonaka, Sui, and the new villain we are going to face.

Hiei: *smirks* Can't wait.

Firestorm1991: Sadist.

Hiei: I know.

Firestorm1991: And this is what happens when I'm tired and get woken up early by a phone call -_-

* * *

><p>"So where should we start?" Mika asked while flipping through pages in the folder that Koenma had given them. Yes, for the first time in Spirit Detective history, Koenma did something useful.<p>

"Well it looks like a bunch of locations are listed," Touya said. "One of these five locations may be where this group's hideout is."

"That narrows it down, but that's still a lot of places," Suki said, throwing herself back in her seat as if trying to figure out a way for them to investigate every place.

"That's okay," Sui said. "There's ten of us, so if we break up into groups of two and each go to one city this weekend, we can find out everything we can about the area and if we see any suspicious activity, we can contact each other."

"Okay, she's been spending way too much time with Kurama," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, that actually sounds like a good plan," Kuwabara agreed.

"Thanks," she said closing her eyes and smiling.

"Okay, so who's with who?" Jin asked.

"Well, we should put together the people that work the best together," Kurama said.

"Which means?" Yusuke asked, eyeing Kurama.

"Meaning those who get along well and whose powers work well together," Sui said.

"Well we already know you two are going to pair up," Mika said, "and Kai-Kai is the only one who Hiei might not kill."

"I think mine and Suki's powers work together," Touya said.

"And I get along with Mika very well," Jin said.

"Aw man, so I'm stuck with Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

"Just like old times…hey, wait a minute! What do you mean stuck with?"

"Oh look at the time," Yusuke said. "I'm late. I told Keiko I would meet her. Bye." Yusuke ran out with an angry and insulted Kuwabara running after him.

"So," Touya started, "which city are they going to?"

"Hn. Does it matter?" Hiei asked nonchalantly. "We'll figure out where we're going and tell them where they're going. If they have a problem with it, it's their own fault for running off."

"Okay, so the five locations are as follows: Asaka, which is a forty-seven minute commute by train and walking," Kurama started the list, "Warabi which is a fifty-one minute commute by train and walking; Mitaka which is fifty-nine minutes by train and walking; Ichikawa which is fifty-six minutes by train and walking; and Soka which is an hour and four minutes by train and walking."

"I don't even want to know how you remember all of that," Suki said, staring blankly at him.

"I studied a lot of the areas in Japan when I was younger…well, younger as Shuichi."

"Um, okay," Kaiya said, slightly confused. "What about driving?"

"Oh, well give me a second to calculate distance," Kurama said, putting his hand to his chin, thinking. "If my calculations are correct, then…Asaka, forty minutes; Warabi, about thirty minutes; Mitaka, twenty-seven minutes; Ichikawa, about forty minutes; and Soka, forty minutes."

"I don't want to know anything about how you calculated that," Kaiya said while Mika and Suki stared at him in shock.

"No, no you don't," Sui said, rubbing her head. "He used math I can't even do. Kaiya, even with how good you are with math, you would get a headache."

"So location?" Touya asked getting back to the task at hand.

"Asaka is a big city; Warabi is the most densely populated city in Japan; Mitaka is home of the National Astromical Observatory of Japan; Ichikawa has a zoological and botanical garden, it's located near the Edo River, and is where the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force is as well as many other sites; and Soka has a lot of water and vegetation, nature is very important."

"Well, I say we send Yusuke and Kuwabaka to Warabi," Mika said. "Let them deal with all of those people."

"I second that," Hiei said, leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed.

"Okay," Kurama said, "so we're in agreement."

Everyone nodded. "I'd like to go to Ichikawa," Kaiya said. She looked over at Hiei. "Is that alright with you?"

"I could care less. Wait, why there?"

"The zoological garden, botanical garden, and the river," Kaiya answered.

"That's right," Touya spoke up. "I forgot you actually liked the water."

"Whateve," Hiei muttered.

"Okay," Kurama said, marking the page. "Yusuke and Kuwabara, Warabi; Kaiya and Hiei, Ichikawa. How about we go to Soka, Sui?"

"Fine by me," Sui answered.

"Suki and I will take Mitaka," Touya said.

"We will?" Suki asked.

"Astronomical Observatory," Touya responded, causing Suki to squeal like a little girl.

"Hey, maybe you'll see an alien," Mika said, patting Suki's back.

"Yay!" she cheered.

"So I guess that leaves Asaka t'us," Jin said to Mika.

"Looks like it," she responded.

"So we're all in agreement," Kurama said. "I'll call Kuwabara later and tell him to tell Yusuke. I suggest we all start packing tonight. We may have three days before the weekend, but the next few days, we should be training."

"Sounds like a plan," Kaiya said. "Anyway, I better get home before Mayonaka burns down the house trying to cook for herself."

"But you have an electric oven," Mika said, eyeing Kaiya curiously.

"Mika, please, don't ask. It's too embarrassing. She's such a child."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about," Kurama responded. "At least you know you can handle a child."

Everyone laughed except for Kaiya and Hiei. Kaiya was trying not to get pissed at her friends; Hiei stopped listening after they determined where he and Kaiya were going.

* * *

><p>Everyone had said their goodbyes and Kaiya made it home. Mayonaka was passed out on the couch with a pizza crust left on a plate on the floor. <em>She can't even pick up her plate and throw out her food?<em> Kaiya thought while picking up the plate and putting it in the kitchen. _And it looks like a bomb went off! What the hell does she do in here? She just had to put the pizza in the microwave…_

Kaiya went into Mayonaka's room, shaking her head at the mess. Kaiya's room was messy, but Mayonaka's was way too messy. She got her sister's favorite, blue blanket and brought it to the couch and placed it on her sister, who she saw was grasping onto a book. The book fell to the ground and opened up. Kaiya decided to look at it. _Huh? Greek? Maya knows Greek? I can't read any of this._ She knew whatever it was couldn't be good. Why else would she write it in a language none of them could understand? She left the room with the book and called Kurama.

"Moshi moshi," she heard Shiori say into the phone.

"Hi Ms. Minamino," Kaiya said. "Is K-Shuichi there?"

"Yes, one moment, Kaiya."

"Hello?" Kurama said into the phone.

"Hey Kurama. I almost slipped with your mom. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Is something wrong?"

"You've been alive for like fifteen hundred years, right?"

"Give or take," he answered with a touch of boredom in his voice.

"Did you ever learn Greek?"

"Greek?" he said, genuinely confused. "Why Greek?"

"Mayonaka is asleep and she was holding a journal or something, and everything is written in Greek. I can't read it, but both Hiei and I have felt like we can't trust her and I think something is up. This isn't sitting well with me."

"So you noticed then?" he asked her.

"Huh? You did too?" Kaiya said in shock.

"Yes, both Sui and I noticed changes in her behavior. Slight twitches, panic on her face. She knows more than she's telling us and so we feel like we can't trust her."

"Wow, so all four of us noticed," Kaiya said. She found that both amusing and upsetting at the same time. "So, the Greek?"

"I dabbled in Latin for a decade…Greek not so much. However, I did learn a little bit of Greek. I looked into Greek for about two years. Just scan the pages into your computer. I know you have a password set, so Mayonaka will never know that you scanned them."

"Okay, I will. Thanks Kurama."

* * *

><p>The next day, Kaiya didn't get out of class until eight at night. She ran into Suki and Mika who were planning on staying over at the temple since they had a late class the next day like Kaiya did. Kaiya decided to join them, calling Mayonaka to tell her to fend for herself for the night. Kaiya drove herself to the temple while Mika went with Suki. Once they got to the bottom of them temple, Kaiya said, "Can you believe that a year ago we came here together to find someone to teach us to control our powers?"<p>

"Yeah," Mika agreed. "Who would have known it would turn out like this?"

"Like this?" Suki and Kaiya asked at the same time.

"Yeah, like this. Great friends, cool powers, and a new adventure. What more can three college girls ask for?" She hugged them (more like jumped on them) and then ran past them up the stairs. The other two girls were laughing and chasing her up there, but when she used the shadows to run, Mika was fast (still not as fast as Hiei).

When they got up to the top, the guys, as well as Sui, were already waiting for them. "About time you guys showed up," Yusuke said with his trademark grin.

"Yeah, well unlike SOME PEOPLE, we plan on passing out classes," Mika said in a lighthearted tone.

"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke said. "You sound like Keiko."

"Why she's with you, I will never understand," Kaiya said.

"And why you're with Hiei, I will never understand," Yusuke said, mocking her.

"It makes more sense than you with Keiko," Mika said while Suki went over to talk to Touya about Mitaka.

"So you two are aware that you're going to Warabi, right?" Suki asked Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Yeah," Kuwabara said. "Although I don't get why you're sending us there."

"Oh, no reason," Sui said smiling.

"So to make sure I got this straight," Yusuke said. "Kuwabara and I are going to Warabi; Kaiya and Hiei are going to Ichikawa; Mika and Jin are going to Asaka; Suki and Touya are going to Mitaka; and Kurama and Sui are going to Soka?"

"Yup," Kaiya replied. "You guys have to take public transportation as well as Mika and Jin since you guys don't have a license. We're driving," she said motioning to her and Hiei, "and so are Kurama and Sui and Suki and Touya."

"I hate taking the train," Yusuke muttered.

"Oh well," Mika said. "It's not our fault you never learned to drive."

"Yeah, but he was hit by a car once," Kuwabara said.

"What?" the girls said in shock and disbelief.

"Yup, and then I became a ghost and then met Botan and then had to do this ordeal to get my life back…then they wanted me to be Spirit Detective. Apparently I wasn't supposed to die that day."

"My God," Kaiya said, "you're like a cat. How many lives do you actually have?"

Every started laughing and then Suki jumped on him causing him to fall over since he wasn't prepared. "KITTY!" she screamed.

"Oh my God, Suki," Mika said. "She didn't mean literally. Hm, maybe we should lay off the coffee for a while."

"Ya think?" Yusuke screamed. "Will somebody get this girl off of me?"

"I'll take care of it," Touya said, as he and Kuwabara were going over to help Yusuke, who now Suki was going to call "Kitty," off of the ground.

"This is one of the reasons I avoid caffeine," Kaiya said shaking her head.

"Oh Kai-Kai, you know you like it," Mika said getting into Kaiya's face.

"Mika, I swear, if you don't stop encroaching on my personal space, you WILL regret it later."

"Whatever you say, Kai-Kai," Mika said, getting up to go talk to Jin about their upcoming trip/mission.

* * *

><p>"So anyway, Kaiya," Kurama said, "did you scan the pages like I asked?"<p>

"What pages?" Hiei said leaning against a rock.

"First, Sui, did he tell you about the pages?" Kaiya asked her sister.

"No, I read his mind, but yeah I know about them."

"Okay then…now since we're the only ones who DON'T trust Mayonaka, I'm trusting all of you to keep it to yourselves, okay?"

"Whatever," Hiei replied.

"No problem," both Kurama and Sui said.

Kaiya uploaded the pages from Mayonaka's journal. The four of them looked over the page. Sui was confused; Kurama was studying the Greek letters; Hiei was wondering why the pages were written in Greek; and Kaiya was just hoping Kurama could translate what was written.

"I'm afraid I don't understand most of the pages because of strange abbreviations I never studied, but I'm getting a lot of information regarding her family, a friend of hers, and a conspiracy. On the last page she wrote, 'why now and why my family.' Does that hold any significance to you?"

"Not at all," Kaiya said. "Maya and I never talked about her family or any of her friends. The only friend I know of was the guy she was working for when she came here in the first place. I don't know of any conspiracy and I don't know why she's worried. We don't talk about much of anything at all."

"We have to find some way to get her to talk," Sui said.

Hiei's eyes narrowed on Sui for a moment. "Couldn't you just read her mind?"

"I wish. That girl is like a brick wall. Ever since she recovered from her battle, I could never read her mind. In the hospital, the only thing she was thinking about was how sorry she was and how she wished she never got involved."

"Involved with what?" Kaiya asked.

"I don't know. She obviously knew I was reading her mind and refused to let me in."

"I can make her talk," Hiei said.

"Oh no you don't," Kaiya said. "One, I won't let you torture my _twin sister_; and two, she's human and you're a demon and you would get in trouble. So no, you can't get her to talk."

"What about you?" Kurama asked.

"Tried it," Kaiya said. "I told her about my life, about our brother who she still hasn't met yet, about every good thing and bad thing that has happened in my life, and she still said nothing except for 'wow, that's a lot for a kid to deal with,' 'I can't wait to meet our little brother,' or 'wow, I wish you didn't have to go through it alone' and things like that."

"Your childhood wasn't that bad, was it?" Kurama asked.

"Yes and no. I was just more mature than kids my age and had an understanding that being a kid was not all gumdrops and ice cream. Sui knows what I mean."

"Yup," Sui said. "There's always something going on."

"Anyway," Kaiya continued, "the point is that I can't get her to talk."

"Maybe she would talk if she got drunk or something. The others do that when they're drunk. Doing and saying things they wouldn't do if they were sober," Hiei suggested.

"You are a prime example," Kurama muttered; however, Hiei heard and, Kaiya and Sui started giggling.

"And what does that mean?" Hiei asked Kurama, giving him the evil eye.

"It's nothing," Kaiya said finally regaining her composure. "Anyway, should we really get her drunk to pump information out of her? It's kinda unethical, don't you think?"

"Yes and no," Kurama said. "Maybe you're having a problem with it because there's a drinking age in America, but you don't have to worry about that here."

"Yeah, but it's a total invasion of privacy and it's dangerous," Kaiya said.

Hiei just stared at her in disbelief and then pointed to her computer. "I think you've already past that point. How is this any different?"

"I guess you're right," Kaiya surrendered.

"Then it's settled," Kurama said. "Hiei, Sui, and I will come over tomorrow to hang out and I'll get some drinks for us and her. I'll get us some of the lighter stuff so that we're sober enough to remember what she tells us but also so that it doesn't look like we're trying to get her to drink."

"Okay…but I still don't like this and I don't drink," Kaiya said.

"Um, sis," Sui said, "even if you hadn't agreed, Kurama was planning on doing it anyway. And you don't have to drink." Kaiya looked at Kurama who had an "I have no idea what she's talking about" look on his face.

* * *

><p>The next day, after school, everyone was packing. Kaiya kept it a secret from Mayonaka that they were planning on going anywhere. They were just going away for a four day weekend to explore each of the five cities and see if they could learn anything while they were there. Kaiya told Mayonaka that she was going away for a weekend to study, knowing Mayonaka wouldn't want to go. Just like she thought, Mayonaka refused her offer to go.<p>

Then Kaiya told her that Sui, Kurama, and Hiei were coming over later to hang out and Mayonaka just shrugged it off. She could care less at this point. Kaiya just had to make sure her other friends didn't find out because she didn't want anyone else there other than those who already knew of the situation.

When they got there, Kurama handed Kaiya two bags. He whispered to her that the one he put in her left hand was nonalcoholic beverages and, in the other, there were alcoholic beverages. Kaiya was a little surprised. His plan went from getting all of them alcoholic drinks to getting drinks just for Mayonaka. Kaiya brought everything into the kitchen and then Mayonaka got a phone call from one of her friends and went into her room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so she'll be drunk and we won't," Kaiya said. "I have no idea how to act drunk."<p>

"I've never been drunk either, Kaiya," Sui said, "but it's okay. I'm more worried about Hiei pretending than us."

"True," Kaiya said.

"You're going to have to pretend too, Hiei," Kurama explained.

"I don't think so," he responded with boredom in his voice.

"Don't make us give you the real stuff," Sui said with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, we all remember what happened last time," Kurama said chuckling with the girls trying to force themselves not to laugh with him.

"Okay, what the hell happened when Yusuke challenged me to that drinking contest?" Hiei asked rather irritated.

"I said you don't have to worry about it," Kaiya said. "But if you really want to know, I will tell you this weekend."

"Make sure you get a picture of his expression after you tell him," Sui joked, as Hiei glared at her. Kurama saw that and stepped in front of Sui.

"Hiei, I don't care if you're my best friend. I will not allow you to glare at Sui like that."

"Hn. Whatever."

"Okay, so I have the drinks ready. Ours and hers. Will someone go get her?"

"I will," Sui said.

* * *

><p>Sui knocked on Mayonaka's door and Mayonaka answered and looked more irritated than Hiei was just a second ago.<p>

"What do you want?" she spat.

"The guys brought drinks and we wanted to know if you'd like to join us," Sui said, choosing her words carefully.

"Sure, why not?" she said closing the door to her room and following Sui to the living room.

"Hello, Mayonaka," Kurama said in an upbeat tone, "how have you been over the last couple of days?"

"I haven't changed. Anyway, I'll be seeing you this weekend I guess. Kaiya is going a way to get away from the town to study all weekend. Boring."

"Actually, Sui, Hiei, and I were planning on going with her."

"So what about the others?"

"Well," Kaiya started, sipping a virgin martini-flavored drink, "Mika and Suki are heading to Suki's hometown for the weekend and Jin and Touya are going with them to meet Suki's family."

"And Yusuke is planning on staying home all weekend and Kuwabara said he was going to take this weekend to train by himself at home."

"Oh, okay then. So do I still have to go train at Genkai's temple?"

"Yes," Kaiya said. "Don't think you can get out of it so easily."

"Man you guys really do need a drink. You're all so serious and quiet and boring."

"Yes, well that's why we thought we'd ask you to join us," Kurama said. "You see, we are taking tonight to relax before tomorrow since we will all be leaving and we all feel a bit tense right now. We thought we should try to have some fun tonight. Wouldn't you agree?" he asked handing her a cup.

"Of course I agree. Okay, let's do this right. Kurama, go prepare a bunch of drinks for me and for Kaiya. Kaiya, I challenge you to a drinking contest. The first one to give up has to prank call mom."

"Okay," Kaiya agreed, nodding towards Kurama. He prepared a few drinks for each of them. He put the nonalcoholic drinks on one side of the table and the alcoholic drinks on the other and motioned for each girl to sit in the spot he had set up for them. Sui counted to three and they started. Obviously, Kaiya was doing fine even after her fifth drink since it was only guava juice. Mayonaka, however, started feeling the effects after her fourth drink and was too drunk to realize that the others weren't even there yet.

"Oh guys, you have got to try this stuff," Mayonaka said. "It's the best."

She was acting cheerier and nicer than normal. Hiei felt disgusted after seeing her girly-girl routine again, remembering one of the reasons why he hated her in the first place.

"So Mayonaka," Kurama said. "Why don't you tell us where you want to go on a trip someday? Maybe we'll do that for Spring Break."

"Greece!" she shouted happily. Sui and Kaiya were thinking this was too easy and funny all at the same time.

"Why Greece?" Kurama asked dumbfounded, though of course it was an act to get her to continue talking.

"I grew up there," Mayonaka said with a smile. "I never told Kaiya about it, but that's where I was raised and met my best friend."

"Is he the one that chased the car Sui's friend's mother was driving and got you to fight Kaiya?" Hiei asked, getting to the point. Now the questions were becoming too obvious, and Kurama shot Hiei a look of irritation. As Mayonaka kept drinking, she hadn't even realized how obvious.

"Yes," she admitted in almost a whisper. Her voice was filled with sorrow and regret. "But it's not like I knew Kaiya then. I figured that somewhere down the road, she had done something bad to him, but I was just using that as an excuse."

"What did you think I could have done to your friend?" Kaiya asked. It was her turn to ask the questions as Kurama was mentally processing ever word Mayonaka spoke.

"Well, I knew you and your friends had psychic powers and I knew you had befriended demons. At least, that was what he told me. He said that a team called Reikai Tantei would eventually be after him. I didn't know what he meant, but I think it had something to do with Yusuke being a Spirit Detective. This guy trusted me with his secret."

"What secret?" Sui asked.

"He's like Hiei," Mayonaka answered as Hiei glared over at her.

"What does that mean?" Hiei growled.

"He's a fire demon and he admitted that he used to do bad things, but he was slowly changing and started to like humans…like Kurama, except he also still wanted revenge on Reikai Tantei."

"What did the Reikai Tantei do to him that he needed to get revenge?" Sui asked.

Mayonaka shook her head. "It's what they would have done," she remarked. "It's a long story."

Kurama stepped back into the line of questioning. "Does the word conspiracy mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, Kien…I mean my friend told me he was planning on starting a team to make Spirit World pay for placing the term criminal on him by ending Reikai Tantei. He said he was calling his group the Reikai Conspiracy."

"You said 'Kien.'" Hiei had picked up on that part before the others had a chance to say anything.

"He told me not to use his name, so I stopped myself. Anyway, now that I know you guys are the Reikai Tantei, I don't want to be a part of either side because I don't want to have to choose between my best friend and Kaiya." Mayonaka started crying.

"Maya," Kaiya said gently. "We're not sending you to train at Genkai's to fight with us. We are sending you there so that you can get better control of your powers and don't nearly drown me like what happened a few weeks ago. We don't want to make you choose between me and Kien."

"His name isn't Kien," Mayonaka said sipping the last bit of her sixth drink. Kurama took the rest away from her. Yes, they needed information, but he didn't want to have to bring her to the hospital and explain alcohol poisoning.

"Then what is his name?" Kaiya asked even more gently.

"Kiense."

* * *

><p>AN: Yay, so they got Mayonaka to talk for once...I would not suggest trying that type of interrogation at home since I highly doubt it would be that effective. We now have a name to the dangerous fire demon and a name to his team. He obviously has problems with Spirit World and Reikai Tantei. However, the next question is how did he find out about the girls before they even met Yusuke and the others at Genkai's temple.

This is A) the second longest chapter I've ever written for this story and B) the chapter I put the most effort into. I spent almost an hour looking at the distance between Tokyo (which is where I'm saying everyone is living even though I know nothing about Tokyo) and the other cities mentioned, both public transportation and driving. I wish I knew what those places were like, but I could only go by the information I found on them.

So Hiei doesn't remember what happened the night they had the party and wants to find out. Will Kaiya really tell him? Of course she will since she didn't see it as a big deal.

So one day until the big trip for the Spirit Detective and his friends. Which city is Kiense and his team established and which team will meet up with him first? Answers, or answers that lead to more questions, in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Girls' 1st Mission: Travelling

Disclaimer:

Firestorm1991: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES! THERE ARE JUST SOME THINGS YOU CAN'T UNSEE!

Kaiya: Ow, my ears. Wait, my head? I'm still confused on how we are the same person.

Suki: Mika, did you have to wear shorts that ride up like that?

Mika: They're pajama bottoms!

Kaiya: Stop harassing the author, Mika.

Mika: *speaks really fast* HARASS HARASS HARASS!

Suki: Her...her ass? But the author saw her ass.

Firestorm1991: *hiding in fetal position*

Kaiya: Wow, poor me...uh, her.

Suki: Looks like we have to do the disclaimer. The author is...tied up for the moment.

Mika: Well, gee...I don't look that bad. Hey author, I could always moon you.

Firestorm1991: STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Mika: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Too much fun :D

Kaiya: *rolls eyes* While Mika is scaring my real life form, I will explain that only I, Mika, Suki, Sui, Mayonaka, and Kiense belong to her.

Suki: Yeah, we are just fans of YYH and she is just writing all of this for fun and as a cure for boredom.

Mika: Uh, guys...I think she passed out.

Kaiya: Well, I can be overdramatic at times.

* * *

><p>After her classes on Friday, Kaiya drove Mayonaka to Genkai's temple. She had finally gotten Mayonaka to pack that morning for the four day weekend. Kaiya left to go meet up with the others at Mika's and Suki's apartment. They were trying to avoid Mayonaka finding out about what was going on. Everyone was waiting for Kaiya when she got there.<p>

Kurama and Sui already had their car packed. Kuwabara and Yusuke had a suitcase and an overnight bag as did Mika and Jin. Suki and Touya put their stuff in her car, and then Kaiya added Hiei's stuff to her car when something caught her eye.

"Since when do you have two katanas? Does your katana really break that often?"

Hiei glared at her. "No! That one is yours. I'm going to teach you to fight with it, understood?"

Kaiya giggled. "Yes, sensei," she said before he started punching at her. She just fought back defending herself from each one of his punches, her speed improving.

"Just like old times," Mika said. "Part of me missed watching these fights."

"What a weird couple," Yusuke said.

"Not as weird as you and Keiko," the Mika, Suki, and Sui retorted.

"So anyway," Kurama said loud enough to get the attention off the two fighting, "we need to talk to you all about something."

"What?" everyone - except Kaiya, Hiei, and Sui - asked.

Kaiya began to explain about the journal and Kurama translating part of it and then the information that they got from Mayonaka the previous night.

"So this guy was after us to begin with?" Yusuke asked.

"And not only that," Kurama said. "He somehow knew we would meet the girls."

"What do you mean?" Mika asked.

"Well, Sui, her friend, and friend's mother were chased by this guy the day you girls came to Genkai and told us about your powers. We hadn't even met you and he was already chasing down your sister," he said looking at Kaiya for the last part.

"But how?" Kaiya asked. "We never told anyone except each other about out powers, and we had only recently gotten them. How did he plan so far ahead?"

"I'm not sure," Kurama answered honestly, "but one thing I do know is that Mayonaka knew his secret. She had enough control of her powers when she showed up. Somehow he knew you girls. Maybe he was watching you. Maybe he saw you sometime and realized you looked like Mayonaka."

"But I've never met the guy."

"You don't know that," Touya said.

"But I've never been to Greece," Kaiya argued.

"So? He could have gone to America or come here to Japan. We don't know how long Mayonaka knew about us or when he came to Japan. Spirit World isn't as efficient as you think to detect a threat when it happens," Yusuke said forcefully.

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain how he knew we would even come to you guys, or meet you guys if we had gone to Genkai's."

"No, it doesn't," Kurama agreed. "But we won't find anything out just standing here."

"Fox boy makes a good point," Yusuke said. "We should quit talking and start heading out."

"Agreed!" everyone said taking their leave.

* * *

><p>Kaiya and Hiei were sitting quietly in her car, stuck in traffic on their way to Ichikawa. Kaiya had an elbow on the window and put her hand to her head. She hated traffic, but this was what happened when you hit the morning traffic. Hiei was too pissed at being trapped in the car with humans honking around them. He just maneuvered his chair back, treated it like one of his trees, and rested his head on his hands and closed his eyes. Kaiya had had enough, though.<p>

"Screw you people!" she screamed out her window in English. Most likely no one would understand her, but she was just so frustrated. She closed the window and then turned on her car's stereo and put in a CD. "We should have left earlier," she said as the sound of waves, piano, and dolphin sounds played.

"What the hell are these ridiculous noises?" Hiei asked sitting up again and readjusting his chair.

"Hey, don't be making fun of dolphins," Kaiya said. "If not for them, you would have never met me."

"What the hell is a dolphin?" he asked more forcefully.

Kaiya held up the CD case with a picture of dolphins on it. "My favorite animal," she said while handing him the case. "I plan to protect them. That's why I'm here, for a marine biology degree so that I can work with and care for dolphins."

"Why would anyone go through all of that just to take care of these things?" Hiei asked irritated at the thought that Kurama would even be going to school for something so pointless.

"It's hard to explain," Kaiya said. "The movie that made me love dolphins when I was a kid was _Flipper_. I have the movie at home, but it's in English and you wouldn't understand it. Maybe I can find a copy with Japanese subtitles or something. But yeah, it's hard to explain if you've never seen one. Maybe we should go to an aquarium someday. Are there any oceans in Demon World?"

"No."

"Well like I said, I can't explain why I feel obligated to them, but maybe it's because they helped me, in a way. They always make me smile; the ocean relaxes me. It's weird. You would think with how much I love the ocean, that I would be the one with the water powers." She looked over at him and smiled. "But I love these fire powers all the same…even though I'm afraid of fire."

Hiei couldn't help but laugh. "You? Afraid of fire? I highly doubt that one."

"No, it's true. My grandparents had a fire back when I was in high school. It wasn't a bad fire, but it still freaked me out. I actually couldn't even start lighting candles until recently."

"Did you have your fire powers back then?" Hiei asked.

"No, thank goodness, or else I probably would have caused fires everywhere…considering the limited control I had of my power when I met you guys."

They continued to sit in traffic and didn't get to their destination for an hour over the estimated time. They made it to a hotel and rented a room. They went up to the room to unpack before they were to go out and survey the area. Kurama had planned the weekend by days: Day One was for relaxing and getting used to the area, Day Two was exploring the city to find information, Day Three was the same as Day Two but asking around about strange activity, and Day Four was pure recreation and then coming home since the day after that the guys didn't have classes and the girls' classes started late.

* * *

><p>"So that wasn't a bad trip," Kurama said as he was unpacking his car with his and Sui's bags.<p>

"No it wasn't, which is good," Sui said. "That gives me enough time to look over some kifu* before we look around the city." Sui started looking at kifu while walking around the car and then felt Kurama come up from behind her to give her a hug. She blushed.

"Um, shouldn't we check in and explore?" she asked reaching behind her and petting his hair.

"In a minute," he said. "There isn't a time limit, you know?"

Sui giggled as they grabbed their bags and started walking into the hotel. Kurama and Sui walked to the front desk and got a room key. Their room was on the thirteenth floor and Sui started laughing when she found out.

"What's so funny," Kurama asked, missing the joke.

"You know how thirteen is an unlucky number, right?"

"Yes?" he answered, but it sounded more like a question.

"Well thirteen is apparently Kaiya's 'lucky,' well favorite, number. She would be so jealous if she knew. I so have to text her about this."

Kurama laughed and shook his head. It was great to see Sui happy, but leave it to her to be excited about the number thirteen while they are on a potentially dangerous mission.

They got up to the room and started unpacking. Sui studied some kifu while Kurama was reading a book he brought. "So what did Kaiya say about our room number?" Kurama said without glancing away from his book.

Sui started laughing. "She said, 'That's so not cool. I wish we had the room 1313. Lucky.'"

Kurama chuckled and shook his head. "Over all the things she has to get worked up over, she chooses a room number."

"I think she thinks she needs all the luck she can get with Mayonaka and this Kiense guy. He's a fire demon, right?"

Kurama's expression became serious. "Yes."

"And Koenma is really worried about him. He said they didn't have a lot of info on this guy. If they don't have info, how bad can he really be?"

Kurama put his book down and looked over at Sui who was taken aback by his serious demeanor. "I know from experience that Koenma is lying. When he sends us on missions like these he knows who we are up against and withholds information. He did that when we faced Sensui."

Sui looked at him in confusion. "Why would he do that?" she asked.

Kurama stood up from the bed. "Because he doesn't think we can win." He walked over to her and held out his hand. "Shall we scout out the area?"

Sui's frown became a smile as she took Kurama's hand. "Let's."

* * *

><p>"Um, do we have to be up this high?" Mika asked grabbing onto the wall near the window. The wind master looked over at her curiously.<p>

"Is there a problem?" he asked touching her shoulder.

She jumped at the sudden contact. "Oh, no, nothing wrong…just slightly afraid of heights. Seriously, who actually stays on the top floor of a twenty-three floored building?"

"I think it's kinda nice," Jin said as he opened the window.

"Oh my God, what the heck are you doing?" Mika yelled as Jin flew out the window.

"Just getting' some air," he said with a grin.

"Obviously, but what if someone sees you?" she pointed out, pulling him back in. Jin just laughed at Mika's expression. "You know Koenma wouldn't be happy if you exposed demons in a human city."

Jin shrugged it off and laughed as he picked up Mika and flew her up to the ceiling.

"Oh my God, Jin, put me down now," she said.

"Okay, but you asked fer it yerself," he said dropping her on the bed.

"I swear, when you come down here I may just have to trap you in the ground again!" Mika yelled.

"We have no time fer tha," he said. "We need t' check ou' the area."

Mika sighed. "Yeah, you're right," she agreed, "but no flying in the city, got it."

Jin smiled and nodded as the two left the hotel room and headed towards the elevator. "I wonder how the other girls are doing," Mika said.

"I'm sure they'll be alrigh'," Jin said. "I'm more worried bou' the girl back home."

"You mean Mayobaka?" Mika said dryly. Jin nodded. "Why are you worried about her?"

"She's keepin' secrets from her sis," he said. "From all o' us."

"I never liked her and I never will," Mike muttered bitterly. "Hiei never trusted her and he never will. Kurama always kept his eye on her. Suki and Touya always try to stay as far away from her as possible. Sui reads her all the time to make sure she's not lying, and she usually is. Kaiya can't wait to get rid of her. Genkai can't wait to train her just so she can take her down a few pegs. Yusuke hates her but acts kindly when he has to be. Kuwabara has this thing about being nice to girls, but Sui said he can't stand her either. Face it, Mayobaka is a lost cause and even Kaiya knows it."

"Really?" Jin asked in shock.

"Yeah," Mika said. "Kaiya and I talked about it before we left. She told me that she thinks Mayonaka will turn against us and that she doesn't know what she'll do if she does."

"With all o' us here to fight, she won' have to worry about wha' she'll do," Jin said.

Mika sighed again. "Yeah, but she won't be happy if we have to kill her sister. That's one of the reasons she's hoping Mayonaka fails all of her classes. If she does, we won't have to worry about her. She'll be on the other side of the world."

"Then let's hope she fails," Jin said. His serious mood then turned to joy. "But fer now, let's go explore the town!" he said flying to the door.

"No flying!" Mika said chasing after him.

* * *

><p>"I'm so excited to be here," Suki said in a daze.<p>

"Who would have thought you would be excited to go on a mission?" Touya commented on the girl's enthusiasm.

"I'm more excited to go to the observatory," Suki said while closing her eyes, smiling.

"I should have known. And keep your eyes on the road!" Touya said, as they veered to the right lane of the highway.

"Okay!" Suki chimed.

...

They pulled up to a hotel and unpacked the car. "So who's paying for this?" Suki asked.

"Koenma gives us a small allowance for cases like these. At least that's what Yusuke said."

"So tell me more about these types of cases," Suki said. "What do we do?"

"I've never helped them in a case," the ice demon admitted. "In fact, one of their missions was participating in the Dark Tournament, though that was unfortunately more of a demand from an enemy of Spirit World than a case. That's where Jin and I met them. I fought Kurama and injured him pretty badly but he found a way to beat me. Jin fought Yusuke after Yusuke beat Bakken. He and Risho were the biggest jerks on our team and they spit on the sacrifice of our other teammate, Gama, by cheating. Jin and I decided it was time to quit that team."

"Sounds like a bunch of creeps," Suki said.

"You have no idea," Touya said as he smiled.

"Why did you guys team up with them?" Suki asked.

"Well, we were all shinobi and we all wanted to come out of the darkness," he explained.

"Well, you did anyway, so what was stopping you then?"

Touya looked at her with a confused look on his face. "You're a strange one," he said chuckling.

"Well, duh? But seriously…"

He shook his head as they walked into the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Aren't we supposed to be exploring the town Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.<p>

"We are," Yusuke said. "We're just exploring the arcade first." He grinned as he beat the game he was playing for the last hour.

"I don't think this is what Kurama was talking about when he said exploring," Kuwabara said even though he was playing a game as well.

"Oh shut up. Let me just finish this level." Kuwabara nodded as he too was finishing off his game. And he's supposed to be the Spirit Detective…

* * *

><p>"Master, they each went to a different town that Spirit World intelligence has told them to check out," a young girl said respectfully.<p>

A guy, who looked like a teenager, grinned and said, "Then have everyone go to our establishments in those towns, except one."

"Am I correct in assuming you will be going there, Master?"

His grin confirmed her question. "As you wish, Master." With that, the girl left.

"So," the "master" said, "Spirit World has decided to bring the fight to us. This should be very interesting."

* * *

><p>* A written record consisting of all the moves in a Go game. They are used to study strategies of previous games.<p>

A/N: So fun filler type chapter. And with the fear of fire, it's actually true for me. I still couldn't bring myself to light the Bunsen burners in chem lab at the time I wrote this chapter, though by the time of this edit, I can light a Bunsen burner. I prefer not to, though XD


	5. Chapter 5 Meetings

Disclaimer:

Firestorm1991: *yawns* Oh exhaustion.

Kaiya: Well, that's what you get for going to bed as late as we do.

Firestorm1991: Yeah, I better get my sleep schedule on an actual schedule before school starts.

Mika: *enters* Hey, Grammar Nazi. What's up?

Kaiya: I AM NOT A GRAMMAR NAZI!

Firestorm1991: Actually, we are. But hey, at least we did well in English.

Hiei: Not if you turned in these stories.

Firestorm1991: Oh, shut up. You're just upset because I made you emotional.

Hiei: Maybe.

Mika: Well, bored now. So anyway, us OC's are owned by Firestorm1991. The fire guy *points at Hiei,* YYH, and the other characters are not and never will be so there.

Firestorm1991: Way to be polite...

Mika: *nods* That's right.

* * *

><p>The sound of objects being thrown about and crashing into walls were heard in all directions of one of the hotel rooms. The manager had been called to go get the couple staying in there to be quiet. He banged on the door and was greeted by Kaiya, who was panting.<p>

"Can we help you?" Kaiya asked.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" the manager shouted. "For the last hour, do you know how many complaints we received because of the noise? Thirty! Thirty complaints in the last ten minutes alone!"

"Sorry," Kaiya said. "We were practicing…um, uh, dance moves."

"Just keep it down!" the manager yelled before leaving.

"Why the hell did you let him talk to you like that?" Hiei asked clearly irritated at how nice she was to the guy.

"Hiei, we are in a hotel and, honestly, you shouldn't be teaching me to fight with a sword inside a public building."

Hiei glared at Kaiya. "And outside in public is better?"

"No, but maybe we should take a break from this for now. We should go out and explore the town. That's what we were supposed to be doing today anyway."

"Hn. Baka onna."

Kaiya glared at Hiei and caught him by surprise when she punched him. "That is the first and last time you will ever say that to me. I don't care if you call me and idiot or a bitch but don't you dare say that last part again."

"Hn. I call every woman that. It's not just you."

"Since when?" Kaiya asked.

"I always have."

"Whatever, just don't call me that."

"Hn. Fine. I don't get what the big deal is anyway."

"Just forget it. It's not really a big deal. It just bothered me, but it's fine," Kaiya said.

Kaiya didn't notice Hiei's Jagan glowing. He managed to read her mind quickly and realized that she thought he was insulting her because of her gender. He rolled his eyes when he heard the thought. He was the last person who would judge anyone based on gender. Humans were emotional creatures, he determined, and Kaiya was apparently no exception. He sometimes forgot that she was human.

"Anyway," she said interrupting his thoughts, "we better get out there and start exploring. I'm getting stir crazy."

"But we just fought," Hiei said. "How can you be stir crazy already?"

"I don't know; I just am."

"Hn. Fine, then let's get out of here." Kaiya grabbed a room key and the two left.

* * *

><p>"Alright then, but I really think it'd be fun," Suki teased.<p>

Touya smiled. "Fun, but not what we're supposed to be doing."

Suki frowned. "Aw, but it would be so fun to play a prank on a bunch of strangers. Just one. I won't do an alien or a predator this time."

"Oh?" Touya said smirking. "So what then?"

"A giant shark in honor of Mika-chan!"

"Even though it's her favorite animal, I don't think she would want to prank an entire city of innocent humans," Touya stated in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Then you don't know her that well. She'd totally be on board. In fact, she'd be the one to draw attention to the shark."

Touya sighed and shook his head. "Any idea when this caffeine high of yours is going to wear off?"

"Nope!" Suki said in a high-pitched voice.

Touya sighed and closed his eyes for a second before he sensed something. He felt something come from out of nowhere and managed to push Suki out of the way before it hit her. The two of them looked at the object that almost fell on Suki.

"Oh my God, is that an anvil?" Suki asked.

"It looks like it."

"But stuff like that only happens in cartoons. No one has anvils nor can anyone lift one to drop it out a window."

Touya looked up and saw an open window of an apartment building. There was a shadow of a person that could be seen through the curtains and Touya's eyes narrowed at the figure that walked away from the window.

"Seriously, what could have done that?" Suki's voice snapped Touya out of his mini-trance. He looked at her and realized they were still on the ground in what normal humans would consider a compromising position. Touya got off of her and helped her up and they continued walking.

_Not what, but who?_ Touya thought to himself. He was definitely going to have to keep an eye out for whoever tried to harm Suki.

* * *

><p>"Damn this is boring," Yusuke began to complain. "I hate scouting out cities. I mean, how can that help us?"<p>

"Well, when Sensui was trying to open up the tunnel, we found out a lot of information just by scouting out the layout of the land," Kuwabara reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. I just hate walking around looking for nothing. I wish we knew where these guys were so that we could just dropkick their asses and get this mission over with."

"Jeez, Urameshi. It feels like you didn't learn anything from that whole thing when you got kidnapped." Kuwabara started laughing and Yusuke punched him in the head.

"SHUT UP!" Yusuke yelled. Kuwabara just kept laughing and then he and Yusuke got into a fight in the middle of the sidewalk. A bunch of people were staring at and whispering about the two boys fighting in the middle of a public place.

"Urameshi, Kuwabara!" The two boys heard their names and stopped pounding on each other. They saw two boys standing over them, one with black hair and another who was blonde.

"Hey, it's Mitari and Hagiri," Kuwabara said.

"What are you two doing here?" Yusuke asked. "We aren't anywhere near Mushiyori City."

"Well, Hagiri and I have a long weekend so we thought we'd get away from home this weekend," Mitari said. "What about you guys?"

"Well, we have a long weekend too, but we're kinda on a mission," Yusuke said rubbing the back of his head. "We're exploring the area. We are trying to find this demon who's recruiting humans with powers."

"Wow, sounds similar to what happened with us," Hagiri said. "Who's the demon?"

"Some guy named Kiense," Kuwabara said. "All we know is that he's a sadistic fire demon that has Spirit World freaking out."

"You two better be careful, you know," Yusuke stated. "He may try to get you guys to join him."

"Psh, been there done that," Hagiri said. "How about we lessen the chances of that happening?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"I think he means that we should join you guys," Mitari said.

"You two have already gotten into enough of this when you were working for Sensui. Why not just enjoy your weekend?" Yusuke asked.

"We owe you," Hagiri said. "All of you. You all could have easily taken us out, but didn't."

"Yeah, in fact, you let me help lead you to Sensui," Mitari said. "You never had to trust me."

"It might be a good idea to have more fighters on our side, Urameshi," Kuwabara said. "We don't know that much about this guy or his fighters."

"Yeah, you're right," Yusuke agreed. He looked at the two psychics in front of him. "Alright, you guys can help, but we're going to talk to Kurama about this later tonight and see what he says."

"Fair enough," Hagiri said. "Let's keep scouting."

"Right," Yusuke said.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Kaiya asked walking beside Hiei who had his arms crossed.<p>

"Hn, I'm not really sure," he responded. "I don't sense anything out of the ordinary around here. Part of me feels like this is nothing but a waste of time."

"Maybe, but even so, it's better to find out that it was a waste of time than to leave the city unchecked."

"Hn. You sound like Kurama," Hiei muttered.

"I'm a great strategist," Kaiya said. "That's one of the few things I'm good at. I like to analyze things so it just comes natural. Thank goodness Maya doesn't share that quality or she would definitely be a bigger threat."

After Kaiya mentioned Mayonaka, the pair fell silent and continued walking the streets of the city. Hiei paused in front of an alley while Kaiya continued walking ahead lost in thought. She only made it a few inches further than Hiei before she realized he had stopped walking. He was staring down the alleyway.

"What's wrong?" Kaiya asked Hiei. He didn't take his eyes away from the alley nor did he even blink. Instead he just pointed down the alleyway.

"There's something in that direction," he said. Then he started walking down the alley.

Kaiya grabbed onto his arm. "Shouldn't we contact the others before we run into something?"

Hiei yanked his arm away from her. "Hn. Do whatever you want, but I'm going with or without you."

Kaiya sighed. "Fine, I'll go, but I hope you know what you're doing."

"Hn."

They walked down the alley and ended up on the other side of the building they had been in front of. Hiei seemed to know where he was going, and Kaiya followed wondering why she couldn't sense anything while he could. They continued walking until Hiei stopped in front of an abandoned warehouse.

"There's something inside there," Hiei said. "I'm…sensing a really strong energy." He hadn't really been sensing anything but, after hearing a thought from the opponent, there was no way he was going to let him roam free.

"This is so cliché," Kaiya said dryly. "It just has to be an abandoned warehouse."

"Hn," Hiei said as he started walking to the door of the warehouse. Kaiya ran after him, stopping him again. "Is there a problem?" he asked clearly irritated.

"We shouldn't go into this alone," Kaiya said.

"Hn. You don't understand. I have to fight this guy."

"Why?"

Hiei just looked at Kaiya through the corner of his eye, shook her off, and then entered the warehouse. Kaiya sighed and shook her head. "Guys can be such idiots, sometimes," she said running her hand through her hair. She then walked into the warehouse. She didn't like the idea of him going in alone.

"Well, well, well," a voice was heard. "Look what we have here: a fire demon and a fire psychic. Perfect."

"Get down!" Hiei yelled to Kaiya. Kaiya then backed behind a crate as a large amount of fire surrounded both her and Hiei. Kaiya formed a shield to protect the two of them from the attack.

"How sweet," the guy said again. "She's protecting the guy she has feelings for." He started laughing. "Such nonsense," he said when he finished laughing. "Humans are very interesting, yet pathetic creatures, indeed. Don't you agree, Hiei?"

"Hn. You don't know much about humans, I'm sure. What right do you have to judge?"

"Wow, defending a weak race," the guy said again.

"Who are you calling weak?" Kaiya asked. "I can already tell who you are. You're Kiense, are you not?"

He grinned at the sound of his named. "I am."

"Well, Kiense," Kaiya started, "you're using humans to fight against Reikai, so we can't really be that 'weak.'" She used air quotes when she said the word "weak."

"On the contrary," Kiense said, "the reason I am using humans to fight is that they have impressionable minds. It wasn't too difficult to convince them to join me in my conspiracy. It just so happens that none of these humans actually know what the Reikai is. They think it's just a gang and that they're actually doing good. They think that demons are evil."

"Then why are they helping you?" Kaiya asked.

Kiense just started to laugh again. "They aren't smart enough to realize that I'm a demon. They think that I got my powers from Reikai, like them, which is only partially true."

"Why are you doing this?" Kaiya asked.

Hiei growled. "Stop asking him questions! We don't have time for that!"

"What do you mean?" Kaiya asked looking over to Hiei.

"He means that I have this building rigged to explode and you two will be going with it," Kiense said smugly.

Kiense moved and disappeared from the pair's sight, and both of them tried to look for him and sense them. Hiei tried to focus on his demon energy, but couldn't until he felt it being used. He was about to attack when he realized why he had used his energy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Kaiya screamed out in pain as Kiense used his powers to burn the spot between her neck and shoulder and then quickly disappear again.

"What happened?" Hiei asked in alert.

Kaiya was trying to clutch her shoulder, but it hurt to put her hand where she had just been burned, and she was gasping for air. "I…I…I sensed him attacking from behind and was about to counter but before I knew it he was already behind me and grabbed my neck, not hard, but he grabbed it and then used his power to burn me. How bad is it?"

Hiei looked around one last time until he realized that Kiense was no longer there and then helped Kaiya to her feet. He carried her out of the warehouse right before it exploded. After they were away from the building, Hiei set Kaiya down and looked at her neck and shoulder.

"It looks bad, but you'll live," Hiei said.

"That's good," Kaiya said. "Hiei, why did you say you had to fight him?"

Hiei looked down. He was obviously pissed that Kiense got away. "We are both fire demons. It's only natural that we fight each other," he tried though Kaiya didn't completely buy it.

"But why?" she pressed, hoping she'd get an answer. "You could fight anyone. Why him and why now?"

Hiei looked at Kaiya solemnly knowing she wouldn't drop it. "You," he said looking away from her.

Kaiya just stared at him with a confused expression. "What about me?"

"I'm a telepath," Hiei stated hoping she would catch on.

"So what?"

"I read his mind."

"And?"

Hiei looked back at her. "He wanted to hurt you. Remember what Koenma said?"

"He said that he's a fire demon and a sadist and…oh, I get it now," Kaiya said that last part with a dead tone as it hit her. "He wants to kill me," she said. "Of course. I wonder why he's out to get me."

Hiei shook his head. He was at a loss for a reason to why Kiense was targeting Kaiya. The fire demon could only assume that it had something to do with Mayonaka. It didn't matter. There was no way he was going to let Kiense harm Kaiya any more than he already had.

* * *

><p>"So far this place seems like a normal town," Sui said. "I don't hear any thoughts that sound, um, un-normal."<p>

"Just because nothing seems out of the ordinary now, it doesn't mean we won't find anything," Kurama responded. "That's why we have to explore the town."

Sui sighed. "I know," she admitted. "It's just so boring." Sui said that last part grinning while Kurama chuckled.

"Having patience is the only way we're going to get through this mission."

Sui then picked up on something and froze. "I think I might have just heard something."

Kurama's demeanor changed and he became very serious. "What did you hear?"

"I heard someone mention one of those people you guys told us about…" Sui answered.

Kurama's eyes grew cold as he looked over to Sui. "Which one?"

"Your…your old partner. The one you said died. But it doesn't make sense. Why would someone in Human World be randomly thinking about a demon who died?"

Kurama's eyes softened as he thought of his old friend. "I have no idea," he answered. Sui looked at him, and he turned away from her. "We better keep our guard up."

Sui nodded and agreed. The two kept walking, but they didn't find or hear anything else out of the ordinary. "I wonder how the others are faring."

"I bet they're having better luck than we are."

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous," Mika muttered. "This place is so big and we can only explore so much of this city before it gets dark."<p>

"If we flew, it'd be much quicker," Jin said.

Mika patted him on his shoulder. "And then demons would be exposed and humans would totally freak out. Plus, I'm afraid of heights, so...absolutely not!"

Jin grinned, but Mika didn't see it. They kept looking around until they both felt an energy shift. "Did you feel that?" Mika asked Jin. He just nodded as they both looked in the same direction, down an alleyway. "We should go check it out."

Mika and Jin went to where the spirit energy disappeared and saw they were standing in front of an abandoned warehouse. "Well," Mika said, "if Kaiya were here, she would make some comment about 'it just has to be at an abandoned warehouse.'" She imitated Kaiya's voice and shook her head.

"Should we call the others?" Jin asked.

Mika shook her head. "It would take too long for them to all get here. We need to go in on our own."

They concealed their energy, snuck into the building, and saw a young girl, no more than twelve, sitting on a crate reading a book.

"What is a little lassie doin' here in a dark place like this?" Jin whispered to Mika.

"I have no idea, but something is off." As Mika said that, the two of them were hit in their backs and turned around only to see…themselves? "Yup, definitely off…" Mika said dryly.

"So you two are the ones whose energy I sensed," the girl said closing her book and jumping from the crate. "My name is Suze and I have the power to send people to other realities or bring people from other realities."

"So you decided to bring alternate reality versions of us?" Mika asked.

"Yup," the girl said with slight cheer in her voice. "I thought it would be interesting and raise the suspense."

"How old are ya?" Jin asked.

Suze raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because you seem young to be messing with forces of alternate worlds," he answered her.

"I'm thirteen and I know what I'm doing," she said somewhat harshly and defensively.

The alternate versions of Jin and Mika attacked the real Jin and Mika. They easily avoided their attacks. "Well, Kaiya got to see what she would be like if she were evil thanks to Mayobaka. I guess it's our turn now, huh, Jin?"

Jin smiled and nodded. The fight didn't last very long. Never send alternate counterparts up to fight against the real wind master or shadow master. "That was just way too easy," Mika said as their counterparts disappeared in puffs of smoke. Jin and Mika's smiles faded when they heard Suze scream. They turned around to see her grabbing her head and getting onto her knees. She was in pain.

"Wha?" Jin started gazing in shock. "What happened t'er?"

"Uh, I have…no idea," Mika said equally shocked. She walked over to the young girl and knelt down in front of her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Why do you care?" the girl asked as tears streamed down her face. "You are bad people."

"Who told you a thing like that?" Mika asked starting to feel anger.

"My…my leader," Suze responded. "He said demons were bad and so were the psychics that worked with them."

"Would yer leader's name happen to be Kiense?" Jin asked flying over to the two girls.

"Y-yes," Suze said hesitantly. She just wanted to go back home now. "Why?"

"Because that guy has got it out for a bunch of good people and demons and we just happen to be looking for him. Care to help us?" Mika didn't normally like asking the enemy for help, but this girl was very young and obviously didn't know any better.

Suze looked at Mika and Jin, and she realized that they didn't plan on hurting her. She sensed that she could trust them. "Okay, I'll help," she said hesitantly, but she knew this was her only chance. She was too weak to try to fight them off.

"Well then," Mika said with a smile on her face, "welcome to the team."


	6. Chapter 6 The Rest of the Team

Disclaimer:

Firestorm1991: So, the cable box is acting like a you know what...

Mika: *gasps* On Shark Week?

Kaiya: *pats Mika's back* Yes, on Shark Week...sorry Mika-chan.

Suki: Hey, you forgot to add a comma after "sorry."

Firestorm1991: Oh, crap...really?

Kaiya: Well...too late now.

Mika: But, the sharks...

Kurama: *calls from another room* Cable box is working again.

Mika: *face lights up* Yay! SHARKS!

Firestorm1991: Well, she's distracted now. So anyway, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters or even the fox demon that just fixed the cable box.

Kaiya: Yeah, thanks by the way.

Kurama: Not a problem.

Suki: So without further ado...more madness. ^_^

* * *

><p>"So now what?" Suze asked as she, Mika, and Jin started walking back to the hotel.<p>

"Well first, we are going to get you back to the hotel to rest," Mika said.

"Yeah, whatever ya did back ther took a lot out o' ya," Jin said.

"Yeah…well it's the first time I used it to fight with someone else in a fight other than practice, and the first time I was defeated when using it, so I guess I should have known something like this would happen," Suze explained.

"Jeez, thirteen…" Mika started. "Kids your age should be hanging out after school watching movies, not getting involved with a conspiracy."

"Well, I'm kind of an outcast…new kid," Suze said looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, well I'm in a college a long ways away from home," Mika started. "Two of my friends came here to go to school from America, so trust me, being the new kid isn't a bad thing. Just gotta show the others how cool and strong you are…within reason." Mika added the last part as a reminder for Suze not to expose her powers.

"Yeah," Suze whispered and then looked back up at Mika. "So what happens after I get some sleep?"

"Well, then we call our friends and tell 'em about you and then you can meet 'em some time," Jin said.

"Friends?" Suze asked doing a head tilt.

"Yup," Mika said. "There's Kaiya and Suki and Sui who I met when I came to school here and Touya and Kurama and Yusuke and Hiei…well Hiei wouldn't really call us friends…and Botan and Keiko and Yukina and Shizuru. I think that's it."

"You forgot to mention Kuwabara," Jin said.

"No I didn't," Mika said deadpanned.

"You guys have a lot of friends," Suze said giving a faint smile.

"Yup, and now we have another," Mika said causing Suze's smile to grow wider. "Now let's get back to the hotel. Like I said earlier, we were not going to be able to search this city before dark and now it's dark. I give new meaning to the word psychic." Her statement caused both Jin and Suze to laugh with her as they entered the hotel they were staying at.

* * *

><p>Kaiya and Hiei made it back to the hotel; however, Kaiya was still in immense pain from her burn and it didn't help that she had to keep her wound covered with Hiei's cloak. There was no sense in getting passersby worked up. They made it up to the room and Kaiya threw herself down on the first bed she saw, gasping as her wound hit the mattress. She put her hands on her head and groaned in pain.<p>

"I think I need to work on dodging next," Kaiya said lightly chuckling in attempts to lighten the mood.

"It wasn't your fault," Hiei responded seriously. "Even I didn't see that coming and I'm a lot faster than you. I should have been able to stop him."

"Should have is different than could have, Hiei," Kaiya said. "We both SHOULD have been able to stop him, but neither of us COULD have. At least not right now…and ow, this really frigging hurts."

She heard Hiei rummage through the mini fridge in that they have in the room. She heard the sound of a glass bottle being clinked to a glass and something being poured. His footsteps got closer to her as he set the glass down and helped to sit her up. Hiei then handed Kaiya the glass and said, "Drink this."

Kaiya looked at it and glared at the glass. "What?" he asked.

"I know you guys don't mind drinking and hell, I know I'm over the drinking age here in Japan, but it will be a cold day in hell before I drink, period…end of story. I'd rather be in pain than drink even a sip of that to relieve it."

Hiei blinked in confusion. Her voice sounded more threatening and he decided to set the glass down. "Then what do you suppose we do, Kaiya? You are in pain and there's no way you can fight. If we go out again and run into him, there is no way you'll be able to hold your own."

"I've fought when I was seriously injured before and I did just fine," Kaiya stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, when you had fought me and was injured by me, Kaiya, but this guy is not me," Hiei said trying to let Kaiya know he was concerned for her safety, but not come out and say it.

"I know he's not you, Hiei, because if you were anything like him, I can assure you that we would NOT be dating," Kaiya said with a slight cruelty in her voice. Her judgment on what she should say was completely clouded by the pain in her shoulder and neck. She didn't stop when she saw Hiei tense. "I know that you fight me differently than how you would fight him, but Hiei, if we are going to stop this guy, you are going to have to train me."

"I have been training you," Hiei replied monotonously.

"No, Hiei! I mean really train me. You will have to fight me the way you would fight Kiense, no matter what!"

"If I do that, you'll die!"

"If that what it takes to get me to fight better!"

"This conversation is over," Hiei said looking down to the ground. "I will not train you the way you are asking. You could die and the others, including Koenma, would have my head. Besides, I wouldn't be able to fight you that way anyway." He quickly jumped over to the window and stared out at the night sky. Kaiya stared at him, more confused than she was a second ago. She quietly called his name, but Hiei refused to move from his spot, even to glance over to her; however, he flinched when he heard Kaiya pick up the hotel phone.

"Yes, I need a first aid kit up in room 340…yes the room that everyone complained about…" Kaiya had said to the clerk at the front desk. Hiei glanced over at her to see her blushing. "That's really none of your business ma'am. Anyway, can we get a first aid kit?...No, I didn't get injured dancing!...Just bring the darn kit, please…thank you." Kaiya grumbled the "thank you."

"Why are you getting a first aid kit?" Hiei asked.

"I'm not sure if demons have to worry about wounds getting infected, but humans do and this one is really bad," she explained. "Normally, a human would have to go to the hospital for a burn as bad as this, but what would I say to the hospital staff. 'Oh yeah, me and my boyfriend were searching for some guy and he left this burn on my shoulder…help a girl out.' How does that sound?" Kaiya had long stopped realizing what she was saying and her eyes started to droop. "I…I…don't know what's wrong with me." Kaiya turned to her right side and moved her left arm to rest straight out. "I wish he hadn't gotten my left shoulder. I am a lefty after all."

Hiei walked over to sit on the bed again, now that Kaiya seemed calmer. "In all honesty, I think he knew that it was your dominant hand," he said in a soft voice while stroking her other arm.

The motion started to relax Kaiya a bit and it reminded her of when she was soothing him after learning about his past. She started to close her eyes as drowsiness set in and called out to him. "Hiei?"

"Hm?"

"What did you mean by you 'wouldn't be able to fight me like that?'"

Hiei was taken aback by her question, but he had expected it. "We already established that we're dating," he said.

"Yeah, and?"

"And…well, remember that night?"

"There were a lot of nights, Hiei…"

"Okay, well then two nights…the one where you fought your sister and the one where you told me you knew of my past."

"Are you mad?"

"What?"

"Are you mad at me for finding out about your past?"

"I was…but now…I don't know…"

"Hiei?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sleepy…" Kaiya took his hand with a firm hold and fell asleep and then Hiei heard a knock at the door and sighed. He had to pull away from her, get the door, and then treat her wound all without waking her.

He was slightly relieved that her exhaustion ended their conversation.

* * *

><p>"I love walking around the town at night," Suki said. "There's such a cool breeze blowing right now and it's so comfortable. I wish we could do this all the time."<p>

Suki's caffeine high hadn't worn off yet and Touya, even though he was smiling at her antics, was still slightly concerned. He had even slipped her phone away from her without her noticing and texted Mika to ask about this. Mika told him it was normal and not to worry about it and that if it lasted too much longer to give her a five hour energy drink. For Mika, Suki, and Kaiya they had an opposite effect than they were supposed to. On one occasion, Suki had warned Kaiya and Mika that drinking them would make them feel worse. Mika drank the whole bottle and Kaiya drank a sip and for the rest of the day the two girls felt not only sluggish, but they were feeling deeply depressed.

Touya continued to watch out for anything suspicious. He wasn't taking any chances after the incident with the anvil. Touya understood why Suki had been surprised. He had seen the types of cartoons she was talking about at Kurama's house since his step-brother seemed to enjoy them. The way the scene played out was too weird, but unlike in a cartoon, instead of the character snapping back, Suki would not have. Touya was worried. Who was after the illusionist?

"Touya, are you okay?" Suki asked snapping Touya out if his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine, Suki. I'm just thinking."

"Jeez, both you and Kurama are always just thinking," Suki said. "Did you ever think about taking a break from that and fool around? It's a lot of fun."

Touya smiled at her and shook his head while chuckling. Suki laughed with him and they continued walking. "So, should we head back to the hotel soon?" Touya asked.

"Nope," Suki chimed. "I know we're supposed to wait until the last day here, but I want to go the Astronomical Observatory now. Can we?"

Touya nodded. "I don't see why we couldn't. It's not getting in the way of anything."

"Yay!"

...

They took a bus over to the observatory which was going to close in about two hours. That gave the two enough time to check everything out. There was a large room with a telescope, and Suki ran over to it and looked through the telescope. "Wow, it's so pretty!"

"What is?" Touya asked walking over to her. She moved out of his way and motioned for him to look.

"You can see stars and planets through that," Suki said. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Yes, very amazing," Touya said. Then the pair sensed something and heard the door of the room shut. Touya went over to it and tried to open it, but the door was locked. "That's definitely not good."

"I don't get it," Suki said. "Why would they lock us in here?"

"Well, you see, they didn't lock you in here," a voice said. "I did."

Touya and Suki looked over to see a young boy around fifteen years of age. Touya glared at the boy; he recognized his energy from earlier.

"Who are you?" Touya asked, his voice dark.

"My name is Toshi," he said. "You have really interesting abilities, girl," he addressed Suki.

"What do you mean?" Suki asked.

"I have the ability to mirror my opponents' abilities, just like I did earlier today."

"Earlier?" Touya asked.

"Yeah, I sensed your energies and, like I've done with demons and psychics before, I copied her abilities; and before you ask, yes, I do get the knowledge of how to use your powers when I mirror them. So that anvil you managed to save her from was a product of her own power."

"Great, a copycat," Suki muttered dryly. "I suppose next you are going to tell us that you can fly, too."

He chuckled in humor. "Only if I copy the powers of someone who can fly."

"Do you keep the powers after you mirror them once?" Touya asked.

"Unfortunately, no, but that doesn't matter. Using your own powers against you is divine justice."

Suki snorted. "Divine justice? What are you, eight? That's such a load of bs. Why don't you just admit that you're just doing this because you feel like it?"

Toshi glared at her. "I'm doing this for the greater good," he said and proceeded to attack them with Touya's signature move, Shards of Winter. The both got hit by at least one shard.

"Remind me to apologize to Kurama later for using this move on him when he couldn't defend himself," Touya said to Suki.

"Will do," she said. "So this guy can copy our powers and all of our moves?"

"Yes, but he can't copy our minds," Touya said.

"Well that's good, because I have an idea, and there's no way he'll see it coming."

Toshi was getting annoyed by the fact that the two continued to dodge without tiring and were barely getting hit. This fight would last until one person got tired, and Toshi was already starting to lose that battle. Being only fifteen and not a trained fighter had its disadvantages, but he just had to hold on until…

He felt something breathing on the back of his neck and froze. The two fighters were still dodging his attacks and there had been no one else in the room with them. Against his better judgment, he turned around slowly to see who, or what, was behind him. He tried to let out a scream but he couldn't. His attacks stopped as he stared into the face of some unidentified creature.

"That's an alien," Suki said. "Obviously you've never seen the movies. Anyway, these guys are not creatures you want to mess with."

"You're young," Touya said, "and confused, and wrong about us. We aren't here to hurt you. In fact, you attacked us first. If we wanted you dead, you would be. If you would just unlock the door, we would leave and this alien would go away. How does that sound?"

"What's the alternative?" Toshi asked hesitantly, still frozen.

"You die," Touya responded, no emotion present in his voice.

"I'll take option A," Toshi said. He walked over to the door with his hands shaking as he tried to find the key. The alien followed him to the door. He unlocked the door and opened it. Touya and Suki left the room and, as true to Touya's word, the alien disappeared and Toshi let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

"Why didn't they try to kill me?" Toshi asked, confusion present in all of his features. "Could he have been wrong?"

* * *

><p>"Kurama? Are you okay?" Sui asked.<p>

Kurama had been silent for the last few hours after Sui had told him what she heard.

"I'm fine, Sui," he lied.

"No, you're not," Sui said. "You should know better than to lie to a mind reader, Kurama. You've been quiet ever since I told you about the thoughts I heard. I'm sorry; maybe I shouldn't have said anything, but you have to snap out of it."

"You don't understand," Kurama said. "Remember when Hiei talked about Reiko?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, around the time Hiei fought him, I fought someone who was able to transform into Kuronue and alter my memories of what happened the day he died. He…he made me believe that I left my friend there to die and for a while, I couldn't remember it any other way. I felt responsible for his death, even after I remembered what really happened."

Sui couldn't even respond and she had a really bad feeling about what was about to happen. Hearing Kurama talk about the demon who transformed into Kuronue made her think. What if that were to happen again?

Sui was about to attempt to say something when both she and Kurama felt a massive energy fluctuation. The looked at each other and nodded, running in the direction of the power surge. They ended up at an abandoned warehouse. Did the cliché joke even need to be said at this point?

They cautiously opened the door and walked in, and what Sui had thought of moments ago was possibly coming true. "It's about time you two showed up, Kurama," a tall man said. He was wearing all black and had bat wings.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that that's what Kuronue looked like," Sui said to Kurama who said nothing back. His eyes were filled with hatred and Sui, for a second, thought that Kurama might have been about to cry. Before she could voice her concern, Kurama attacked whoever the person was impersonating Kuronue, which was completely out of character for Kurama. He never acted this angry before, always biding his time and analyzing the situation first.

Kurama had to close his eyes as he hit whoever looked like his best friend, because he could not just watch himself hurt someone he cared about, even if it wasn't them. Now Kurama understood how Hiei felt about Mayonaka. It may have been a completely different situation, but it applied to this scenario at the moment. Kurama stopped when he heard the person gasp for air and he realized he was beating a young, sixteen year old girl. He glared at this girl and took a rose from his hair and was about to finish her off when Sui came over and grabbed his arm.

"Stop, Kurama. Just stop," she said quietly. Kurama refused to look at her and tried to get his arm free. "I know what she did was wrong…actually just completely awful...but you know these phychics helping Kiense think they are doing good. Besides, it's different than when that demon had done this. She's human, Kurama, and she's too young to understand anything about this. If you kill her, you'll get in trouble with Spirit World and put in their prison. Just stop." She let go when she felt his arm relax.

"You're right," Kurama said. "She isn't worth it and killing her won't bring Kuronue back. It will hurt me more than it does her."

The girl coughed and sat herself up. "Did you say he was dead?" she asked.

Kurama turned to her and glared. Before he could say or do anything, Sui held him back and answered, "Yes."

"That's not possible," she said. "My power only works if the person who I impersonate is still alive. He can't be dead, that I know for a fact."

Both Kurama's and Sui's eyes widen before Kurama's turned back to a cold glare. "You are lying," he said. "And disrespecting the dead, especially of my closest friend, is a serious crime in my eyes."

The girl cringed, but got up from the floor. "I know we didn't get off on the right foot," she said. "So let me try this again. Hi, my name is Marissa. I'm Kiense's second in command…if he has a second, that is. Anyway, my orders were to kill any demon or psychic that I saw because they are ultimately evil…but I'm starting to think you guys are just like us after how you acted. I was testing you, but it didn't go how I planned."

"What do you mean?" Sui asked.

"Well, I was under the impression that all demons were heartless and would kill even their closest friend without reason. I know you attacked me, Kurama, but I honestly didn't know that you thought he died, nor that another demon tried to pull this trick on you before. I started believing that Kiense was wrong a few weeks ago, but I kept my thoughts to myself to keep his trust. He told me that he was a demon on a night a managed to get him drunk. I drugged his coffee and I learned some interesting things."

_Sounds like what we did to Mayonaka_, Sui thought.

"Could you elaborate?" Kurama asked, still glaring at the girl.

She nodded. "Yeah, first of all, he isn't the real Kiense," she started. Kurama and Sui both glared at her. "I'm serious," she said, noticing their change in mood. "We have a member on our team who can bring people or send them to alternate realities. The real Kiense had problems with Reikai, but he didn't have the strength to fight it himself. He asked the girl to switch him with someone from an alternate reality, one who was strong enough to fight. A girl named Mayonaka was a part of our team back then and she hated the idea because she had feelings for the real Kiense. This new Kiense did not share the same feelings she had and was much darker than the Kiense we knew. The others were too young to realize the switch in attitude, but me, a guy named Toshi, and Mayonaka noticed right away. He was evil, pure evil, and we were about to tell Suze to send him back, but he pulled us aside and told us that we were to continue following his order unless we wanted the three younger kids to pay for it…so we followed orders."

"How do we know that you're telling us the truth?" Kurama asked.

"She is," Sui said sadly. Kurama's eyes finally soften. "She's not lying about any of it, not even the part about her test."

Kurama looked back over to Marissa and gave her a slightly apologetic look. "Don't worry about it," she said to him. "I should have probably been straightforward with you two. Anyway, we needed help to stop Kiense. There's something else you should know."

"What?" Sui asked.

"Well, the man has problems. Knowing that Mayonaka had grown feelings for the real Kiense, he started learning more about her. She had told him that she found out she had been adopted, so he became obsessed with Mayonaka's past and found out about her sister. He had been watching her for about two years before now. Then he went to her with the information. I was sworn to secrecy with the lives of the children being threatened."

"Oh my gosh," Sui said. "She got her powers two years ago and that's when we all started training."

"And the accident," Kurama said. "The one that put you in the hospital."

"Yes, Kiense caused the accident and he found out about another fire demon like himself by following Mayonaka's sister. He has this obsession with fire users and likes to toy with them. It's actually really disturbing," she said. "The real Kiense wasn't like that at all. Honestly, his problem wasn't with demons and psychics, but with how Reikai was treating them. Demons were seen as threats and were never really given a chance and then some humans with psychic powers started popping up and were also seen as dangerous. He wanted to make a peaceful change, not this…I couldn't even tell Suze about this when we realized he became a danger to us."

"Why not?" Kurama asked.

"Because he threated to kill her. She's only thirteen and still acts like a kid. She has a life to live and I couldn't be the reason that she lost it." She shook her head to avoid thinking about it. "Anyway, Mayonaka was sent to take out Sui because of her mind reading abilities, but got angry at her sister for not defending her. She was eventually going to have to take her out eventually, so she thought it would be best to get it over with then. The next time I heard from her it was by text saying that she couldn't help Kiense anymore because she couldn't be the one to hurt her only sister…her twin sister.

"The only reason Mayonaka was helping him was so that she could get her Kiense back. She made an agreement with this Kiense that if she fulfilled her duties, he would allow the other one to come back. He agreed because her duties included her killing all of you, but that didn't work out when she quit. I think Mayonaka figured that if she stayed with you guys that you would be safe, but Kiense doesn't have feelings for her like our old leader did."

"So the orders to kill us got passed on to all of you," Kurama said.

Marissa nodded. "Yes, and Toshi and I didn't like it. However, Toshi did believe that all demons were evil because of his father who told him horror stories about a tournament that he watched a few years ago…a Dark Tournament?"

Kurama sighed. "Yes, those fights would make any human fear demons. We were in it."

"I know," Marissa said. "And Toshi knew, so he thought that any fighter from the tournament was as evil as his father said. I'm sure your friends will change his mind though, the way you changed mine."

Sui's phone rang. "Moshi moshi," she greeted. "Hiei? Why are you calling me?"

"_Just put the fox on the phone, now!_"

She handed Kurama the phone. "It's for you and he sounds pissed."

He took the phone. "Hiei? What's wrong?"

"_Kaiya's injured and I don't know how to use this human first aid kit to treat it. She's asleep right now so I can't ask her what to use."_

Kurama sighed. "Alright, Sui and I are done in this town. We'll make our way over to you. It will probably be a few hours. Just apply pressure to her wound until we get there."

Sui stiffened when she heard him talking about a wound. "What happened to Kaiya?"

Kurama hung up the phone and handed it back to her. "Hiei said she was wounded and that he doesn't know what to use in the first aid kit that they had the receptionist bring up to them."

"I hope my sister is okay," Sui said.

"She is," Kurama said. "If the wound was really bad, then Hiei would have swallowed his pride and brought her to a hospital. He knows that you guys can't handle as much damage as we can."

"Still…"

"If you don't mind, I would like to accompany you," Marissa said.

Kurama nodded. "Sure, but I warn you that if you try anything, I will defend my friends' lives."

Marissa nodded. "I understand. I would do the same thing."

"Should we call the others?" Sui asked.

"Not yet, but maybe once we get to Ichikawa," Kurama said. "We may be cutting this weekend short."

Sui nodded and looked up at the sky, thinking about her sister and about this Kiense guy.

* * *

><p>"I think we're lost," Mitari said.<p>

"Come on, Urameshi," Kuwabara said. "We should really just ask for directions."

"Shut up," Yusuke said. "That's just stupid. We don't even know where we're going so how would anyone else know?"

"He has a good point," Hagiri said. "So should we call it a night and get back to wherever you're staying?"

"Yeah, I guess," Yusuke said.

The four boys started walking back the way they came when they saw purple flashes in the sky.

"Either people are shooting off some pretty strange fireworks or we've found some psychics," Yusuke said.

"Let's go check it out," Kuwabara said.

The four boys ran in the direction of the lights and saw two kids standing in an alley. They looked to be about ten years old and it was obvious that they were twins. The boy had dark , purple hair and indigo eyes, and the girl had lavender-colored hair with sky blue eyes. The boy looked pissed at the four adults standing in front of them, and his sister seemed scared of them and moved closer to her brother for protection.

"What do you want with us?" the boy asked.

"Nothing," Yusuke said softening a bit. _Children should not be getting involved in Spirit World affairs._ "We just saw lights in the sky and wanted to make sure that whoever was emitting the power wouldn't be attacked." That last part was only half true.

"You're lying," the boy said.

"Maybe a little," Yusuke said in a joking manner. "But I'm serious. You two shouldn't be out here alone. It's not safe for people with your kind of power to be running around alone at night."

"You're a demon," the boy stated as a fact.

"Hey, only half," Yusuke defended.

"He's right about one thing," Kuwabara said. "We aren't here to hurt you. Besides, you kids are like ten years old and we don't like the idea of children being involved in this."

"Actually, we're ten and a half," the boy snapped.

"Our bad," Yusuke said while chuckling. "Anyway, why are you guys involved in the first place?" Yusuke had already established in his head that the kids were working for Kiense and didn't feel like confirming it.

"How do you know that they're involved?" Hagiri asked.

"Just a hunch."

Mitari knelt down to be at eye level with the kids. "Do you guys work with someone named Kiense?" he asked.

"Mitari, why did you just ask them that?" Yusuke asked.

"Because they're kids," he said. "They'll tell us the truth, especially since they think they are doing a good thing."

"We are doing a good thing," the boy said. "Demons are bad. Kiense said so."

"So you do work for Kiense?" Kuwabara asked.

"No," the boy said. "He raised me and my sister. We were tossed into an orphanage when we were five and he came and adopted us. He's always been there for us, so we have to help him with his goals."

"Smart kid," Yusuke said. "Only one problem with that."

"What?" the kid asked angrily.

"Kiense is lying to you and not all demons are bad," he said. "We've seen this happen before."

"It kind of reminds me of Amanuma, accept more cynical," Hagiri said. "No child should be involved with conspiracies like this."

"You can trust us, you know?" Mitari said offering a hand to the children. The boy slapped his hand away.

"We don't need your pity," he snapped.

"Sounds like Hiei, doesn't it, Urameshi?"

"Yup, so anyway, we aren't showing you pity. We actually just want to help," Yusuke said to the kids.

"I don't believe any of you," he said.

"I do."

The little girl had finally spoken up and had taken Mitari's hand. "I don't want to fight with people. It's too mean," she said.

"What are your names?" Mitari asked.

"I'm Kiri, and this is Akio, my brother. We just want to go home…we were ordered to come here and fight, but I don't want to fight anyone." She started crying and hugged Mitari who patted her shoulders.

"It's okay," he said. "We'll get you two out of here."

"Yeah, but right now, we need to get back to the hotel. We'll call fox boy when we get there and see what he wants us to do."

So the six left the alley and headed to the hotel. Kiri had fallen asleep and Akio refused to talk to any of the others. He still didn't trust them. After all, trust had to be earned.

* * *

><p>AN: So it's a really long chapter, but I like to include every group. So Kaiya is injured with a really bad burn, but it's not that much of a big deal…just some blood and what not…anyway….Touya and Suki ran into Suki's attacker and yes, the 5 hour energy story is true…Mika and I could not figure out why we felt so tired and depressed. It's supposed to give you energy, not drain you of it. Anyway, Sui and Kurama made a new ally, you know, after nearly killing her, who not only told Kiense's story, but gave Kurama and Sui some unexpected news. Then, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Mitari, and Hagiri met the last two members of Kiense's team and have decided to take them along. Kiense's team is slowly unraveling and soon, even Mayonaka is going to have to choose a side.


	7. Chapter 7 The Merge

Disclaimer:

Mika: So where is the author now?

Suki: *shrugs* Bathroom?

Mika, Kaiya, and Suki: *hears flushing*

Mika: *evil grin* This'll be fun.

Firestorm1991: *opens door and looks up to see Mika standing there and then jumps back* Holy friggers!

Mika: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your reaction, priceless.

Firestorm1991: You know, I've been waiting for you to do that for a while now...yet I let my guard down.

Kaiya: Never let your guard down.

Suki: *teasing grin* Who taught you that?

Kaiya: *blushes and looks down* No one...

Mika: Suuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee. You keep telling yourself that, Kai-Kai.

Kaiya: Can we just get on with the disclaimer...please?

Mika: I'm actually enjoying tormenting you and your other personality.

Kaiya: But I don't have split personalities...that I know of.

Firestorm1991: Maybe way, way, WAY into the future...like 5 stories from now. I'm a sucker for a good soap opera-like problem.

Mika and Suki: Yeah, we know -_-

Firestorm1991: Anyway, I'm sure the readers are BORED now so let's get through this.

Mika: Fine. Firestorm1991 doesn't own YYH or the characters.

Suki: She only owns her many, many, MANY OC's that have absolutely no purpose except to make us three look better.

Kaiya: Well...you guys aren't very nice.

Mika: So what?

Kaiya: Never mind. Firestorm1991 and I apologize for these long and annoying tirades...but we're bored.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I just got off the phone with Kurama," Mika said. "Kaiya's hurt and so we're all going to meet up in Ichikawa."<p>

Suze tensed. "Did you say Ichikawa?"

Mika nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Suze sucked in some air and said hesitantly, "That's the town where Kiense said he was going."

Both Mika and Jin paled. "I really hope the lass is alright."

"Of…of course she's alright," Mika said. "I mean, it's Kaiya…the one who fights with Hiei every day. Besides, Kurama said they were already there and I'm sure he would have told us if it was really, really bad."

"I hope your friend is okay," Suze said sadly.

"Well, you ready to go then?" Mika asked.

"Y-you mean I can go with you?" Suze asked.

"Yeah," Mika answered. "Kurama said that the person they met went with them and she was Kiense's second."

"They met Marissa?"

"Yup, and apparently she's asked them for help with Kiense."

"Why is that?" Jin asked.

"Because he's not really Kiense," Suze answered.

Mika and Jin looked at her like she was crazy. "Huh?" they both asked.

"I'll tell you guys on the train…"

* * *

><p>"Hey, you guys, wait!" Touya and Suki stopped and turned around to see Toshi running towards them. Touya got in front of Suki defensively.<p>

"What do you want?" Touya snapped.

"Look, I know I misjudged you. My father was wrong."

"Your father?" Suki asked.

"Yeah…he kinda went to a tournament a few years ago where demons fought pretty gruesome fights and told me they we all evil and bloodthirsty. One of the girls I work with and I have been trying to see if we could prove that belief was wrong, so we planned on getting you guys to the point where you would want to kill us and see how you'd react…and you didn't kill me…"

"Why would you be trying to prove something like that when you're trying to destroy us by working for Kiense?" Suki asked seriously. Finally, the caffeine high went down.

"It's a really long story and Marissa can tell it better, but long story short…we have no loyalties to **this** Kiense."

"Why did you emphasize 'this?'" Touya asked.

"Like I said, it's a long story and-" Toshi was cut off by the ringing of Suki's cell phone.

"Hello?" Suki said into her phone. "Oh hey Sui, what's up?...What? Is she okay?...Well that's good…Okay, we'll start heading over…Wait, who's with you?...Oh, really?...Okay, well then we have someone with us too…Toshi…Yes, we'll be there as soon as we can." Suki hung up her phone and looked over to the two guys who were just staring at her. After a few minutes of them all staring at each other, Suki asked, "What?"

"What was that about?" Touya asked.

"Kaiya got hurt in a fight with Kiense. It's not bad, but Kurama and Sui went to help with a girl named Marissa, and Mika and Jin are already on their way. Sui said that Kurama was on the phone with Yusuke already, so they'll be heading over too. They said to bring Toshi."

"They did?" Touya asked.

"Apparently a girl named Marissa is with Kurama and Sui and they said that she said to bring Toshi with us."

"Is Marissa okay?" Toshi asked.

"Yeah," Suki said. "I mean, she pissed Kurama off at first, but that's all over now. Anyway, we should get going."

The two boys nodded in agreement and followed Suki to the hotel to get her car.

* * *

><p>"So why are we going to Ichikawa, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked as they were packing everything up from the hotel room.<p>

"Kaiya's hurt; Hiei doesn't know how to use a first aid kit; and a girl named Marissa has asked for our help."

"Mari-san?" Kiri asked. "Mari-san is there?"

"Yup," Yusuke said. "So I take it you two know her?"

"She's Kiense's second…after Mayonaka left that is," Akio said.

"Mayonaka was Kiense's second?" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled at the same time.

"Who's Mayonaka?" Mitari asked.

"She's our friend, Kaiya's, twin sister."

"Mayonaka-san has a twin sister?" Akio asked as his and Kiri's eyes widened.

"Yup, she does," Yusuke said. "Anyway, we should go."

"We're coming too," Hagiri said.

"Of course," Yusuke said. "You guys came onto this mission on your own and I'm sure you want to finish it."

"We wanna go too," Kiri said.

"We wouldn't leave you here, you know," Mitari said, picking the girl up which caused her to giggle and Akio to roll his eyes.

"Let's move out, troops," Yusuke said.

* * *

><p>Kaiya groaned and put her hand to her head. She opened her eyes and saw Hiei sitting next to her. It was dark and she was disoriented. "Wh-Wha?" she said weakly. "H-Hiei? Where am I? What happened? How-" Hiei put his finger to her lips.<p>

"Stay quiet," Hiei said. "Kurama and Sui fell asleep in the other bed."

"How did they get here?"

"Driving."

"Baka, I know how. I mean, when and why?"

Hiei blushed and looked away, remembering the reason he called them. "I…I didn't know what to do with the first aid kit after you passed out. I understand bandaging, but there was a lot in there that I didn't know what to do with…so I called them and they were done in that town. Another girl is here, too. On the couch…so I came here."

Kaiya giggled at the fact that Hiei didn't know what to do with the first aid kit, but she thought that him calling for help was sweet. He could have waited for her to wake up. The wound wasn't that bad. "You must have been really concerned about me," Kaiya said.

"Hn," Hiei said turning over facing away from her. He closed his eyes and was ready to fall asleep when he felt Kaiya's hand on his arm. His eyes then snapped opened and he tensed. Hiei turned himself back over and saw Kaiya with glazed eyes. He then remembered that Kurama had gotten Kaiya to swallow some kind of plant for the pain. "You're drugged," he said.

"So?" Kaiya said, her voice filled with haziness. "You were drunk."

"When?"

"The party. Yusuke challenged you to a drinking game and you got wasted and came over to me and tried to flirt with me and you passed out on top of me."

_So that's what they had been keeping. Hm, she seems to be giving me information she normally wouldn't. I wonder. _"So what did you do when I passed out on you?" Hiei asked.

"I ran my fingers through your hair and let you sleep there. You needed the rest," Kaiya said as she moved her hand to his torso. He grabbed her by the wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"This," she said. Before Hiei could say anything, Kaiya kissed him and then passed out with her head on his shoulder. Hiei just stared at her in shock.

"What just happened?" he whispered to himself.

"I believe you just had your first kiss, Hiei," Kurama said chuckling.

"You," Hiei said. "How long have you been listening?"

"I never fell asleep," Kurama answered. "I had a feeling that she would act that way, but I'm still surprised. She's usually just as reserved as you are. I didn't expect her to be so forward."

"Shut it, fox," Hiei growled. "What did you give her, anyway?"

"Just a high strength painkiller," Kurama said plainly. "If she wakes up again, she'll probably act as she did just now. The effects don't wear off until morning."

Hiei sighed and then growled. "Why didn't she just drink the rum I poured for her?"

"Maybe if you talked to her more, you would know," Kurama stated and when Hiei asked him what he meant, Kurama said nothing.

Hiei growled again and then looked over at Kaiya who was in a peaceful sleep lying on his shoulder. His anger towards Kurama started to fade the longer he watched her. She definitely confused him; that was a fact. Hiei looked at the clock. The others would be at the hotel in an hour or so. Hiei decided to take the opportunity to get some rest and put his arm around Kaiya's waist and pulled her closer. He didn't even notice Sui and Kurama staring at him smiling as they, too, snuggled together.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, everyone was outside the hotel room and Yusuke quietly knocked on the door. Kurama came to answer it and motioned for everyone to be quiet. When they got inside, those who knew Hiei and Kaiya stared at them in shock. Kurama forced himself not to chuckle at their expressions as he told them what happened.<p>

"Oh my God!" Yusuke whisper/yelled. "She kissed him and she's still alive."

"She probably won't remember any of it in the morning, anyway," Kurama stated.

"Why not?" Mika asked.

"Well, it's like she's drugged. She wasn't aware of anything she was doing."

"Oh," both Mika and Suki said.

"So you mean…?" Touya started.

"Hiei will remember and she won't? Pretty much," Kurama answered.

"So what do we do while we wait for them to wake up?" Kuwabara asked.

Before Kurama could tell them he already got them rooms, they heard Kaiya scream. They looked over to the bed and both Hiei and Kaiya were awake. Yusuke was about to make a joke but stop when he saw tears streaming down Kaiya's face and her hugging Hiei who awkwardly hugged her back.

"What just happened?" Both Kaiya and Hiei flinched at the sound of Mika's voice and looked over and saw their friends and some people they didn't know, including some children.

"It's nothing," Hiei said, obviously lying. "Don't worry about it right now. We'll talk in the morning." He then pulled Kaiya closer to him and whispered in her ear.

Kurama took the others, including the now awakened Sui and Marissa, outside of the room. "Sui, did you catch anything?" Kurama asked.

"Kaiya had a dream and so did Hiei and it was the same dream. They were fighting someone and Kaiya got injured and Hiei got killed trying to protect her."

"What the f***?" Yusuke yelled. "What the hell kind of dream is that?"

"Keep it down, Yusuke," Kurama admonished. "Let's not draw attention to ourselves."

"It was probably a memory," Touya stated.

"Of the fight with Kiense?" Suki asked. Touya nodded.

"It probably scarred her for life," Mika said.

"If it scarred Kaiya for life, wouldn't it freak Hiei out, too?" Suki asked. "He didn't seem too phased by it."

"That's because Hiei grew up in demon world, so he's probably seen worse," Yusuke replied.

Kurama nodded. "It could have also been a vision. How bad was the dream, Sui?"

"I…I don't want to talk about it," Sui said closing her eyes trying to get them images out of her head. "Let's just say I really hope this guy doesn't go anywhere near either of them."

* * *

><p>Kaiya wiped her tears from her face and moved away from Hiei. "Sorry," she whispered.<p>

"Sorry for what?" Hiei asked her.

"I know you don't like that lovey-dovey closeness stuff. I was just upset."

"I understand," he said thinking about the dream they both had. "It's going to be okay, you know."

"No, I don't know. I can only hope," Kaiya said. "Anyway, we should probably let the others know that I'm fine and go back to sleep."

"Are you sure you're fine?"

Kaiya sucked in some air before finally saying, "Y-yeah."

Hiei helped her lie down so that she wasn't using or lying on her left shoulder and then pulled the blanket up to her neck. He shut the lights and went out to the others. "If you guys want to come back in, you can. She's fine."

"How can she be fine after that dream?" Sui asked.

"So you saw," Hiei stated and received an affirming nod. "Then you know that she isn't in the mood to talk. She's already fallen back to sleep."

"What happened?" Yusuke asked. Hiei looked at the five individuals he didn't really know and the two individuals that they fought against years ago.

"I'd rather not say," he responded.

"Look, I get that you don't trust us," Marissa said, "but maybe we can help you. Toshi and I know Kiense really well…well, at least this Kiense. Mayonaka knew the real Kiense really well."

"What are you talking about?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, well if you had listened earlier," Kurama started.

"It's my fault!" Suze cried out. "I brought this Kiense from another reality. You see, our leader had a problem with the violence towards demons and psychics from Reikai and he wanted to end it, but he would have rather kept the peace. However, he knew he couldn't handle fighting, so he asked me to switch his place with himself from another version of himself. This Kiense is evil and cold and we had no idea what he would do if we didn't follow orders."

"Wait, Kiense isn't Kiense?" Akio asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, Akio," Toshi said kneeling down in front of the boy. "It's true and the only reason we kept following orders was to protect you, Kiri, and Suze."

"Will we get Kiense back?" Kiri asked.

"Suze?" Marissa called to her.

"I would do it now; I really would…but Kiense blocked my powers for certain realities. The only way I'll be able to bring the real Kiense back is if this evil Kiense gets beaten and none of us are strong enough."

"There's strength in numbers," Kaiya said standing in front of the doorway.

"I thought you went back to sleep," Hiei said.

"I…I'm afraid to right now," Kaiya said. "Anyway, we can beat him if we work together."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Toshi asked.

"Of course I do," Kaiya said. "I wouldn't say something that I don't believe."

"You have more confidence than we do at the moment," Marissa said. She pointed to Kaiya's shoulder. "That was just a taste of his power. You've never seen him give it his all. None of us have. That burn looks like just about an ounce of his power."

"So the guy has levels," Yusuke said, "big deal. Toguro was like that and I beat him on my own. If this guy is as bad as you say, the least you can do is feel better knowing that we're taking him on together."

"I guess…" both Toshi and Marrisa said.

"Besides," Mika chimed, "he will never get the opportunity to use his powers again. Trust me; I know."

"So you can see the future now?" Yusuke asked.

"Yup. I always could. I just didn't say anything." Mika smirked victoriously to her stunned friends.

"Anyway, we should get some rest," Kurama suggested. He handed room keys to the others. "I got a couple extra rooms so that everyone has a place to sleep. Goodnight, everyone." He and Sui went back into the room. Hiei and Kaiya followed.

It was decided that Yusuke and Kuwabara (to their displeasure) were going to share a room and that Mitari and Toshi would join them. Jin, Mika, Touya, and Suki would share a room and Hagiri would take the couch. Marissa and Suze were going to share a room with Kiri and Akio. The next day, everyone was going to get into a group and search for Kiense. Groups had yet to be decided.

* * *

><p>AN: Kind of a filler chapter. Next chapter is searching for Kiense; however, he's no longer in Ichikawa. He's somewhere else trying to recruit an ally. Can you guess where he's going?


	8. Chapter 8 A Set Trap

Disclaimer:

Firestorm1991: *whispers* Well, I'm bored, but I do want my quiet time so the others will not be helping me with the disclaimer. I don't own YYH or the characters. Just the many OC's I've thought up. Well, I guess I'm done here.

Mika: *pops out of shadow* HI!

Firestorm1991: !

* * *

><p>Morning came and the two teams woke up pretty early…not like anyone got much sleep to begin with. Kaiya barely slept at all and, since Hiei was sharing a bed with her, she kept him up too. When Kurama went to go use the shower and Sui went to go check on the others, Kaiya apologized for keeping Hiei up.<p>

"It's fine," he said.

"Not really, but okay," Kaiya responded, going to her bag to take some allergy medication.

"What's that?" Hiei asked.

"Allergy medication," Kaiya stated bluntly.

"I thought Sui had asthma," he said.

"Not asthma, allergy," Kaiya corrected. "It's nothing to worry about.:

Hiei shrugged it off. None of these human conditions made sense to him. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

She nodded hesitantly and he looked at her skeptically. "Don't look at me like that," she said without him turning around.

"How did you-?" Kaiya cut Hiei off before he could finish speaking.

"Because I know what you're thinking," she answered. "I'm not afraid of him and I'm not afraid of fighting him. I'm not even afraid that we might lose. I just feel like…something bad is going to happen."

"Like what?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet."

"Well let's hope you're wrong."

* * *

><p>"And when you're finished with your laps, you can start working on your energy control," Genkai said leaving Mayonaka alone to continue with her training.<p>

Mayonaka sighed heavily and after Genkai left her to start running laps around the temple (fifty laps to be exact, down fifty from the previous day since Mayonaka's energy was spent). _I wonder how they're doing,_ she thought. She hated the fact that her sister was going to fight the guy she was in love with. _But it's not him_, she reminded herself.

"Well, look at who's gotten faster," a voice said stopping Mayonaka dead in her tracks. She turned around and her eyes widened.

"Kiense?"

"The one and only," Kiense responded and then chuckled darkly. "Well, maybe not the only one, eh, Mayonaka?"

"What do you want?" Mayonaka asked backing up slightly.

"I just need your help," he answered stepping closer to her. "Your sister and her friends have gotten to my team and I need someone to fight them with me."

"I can't," Mayonaka said. "She's my sister and I can't fight her, but I won't fight you either. I'm neutral."

He backed her up against a tree and created a ball of fire in his hand. "You might want to rethink that. Or would you rather I take on your sister alone?"

Mayonaka's eyes widen, but then she glared at Kiense. "That won't ever happen. Her friends would never leave her alone, especially if you did anything to harm her before; which, by the gleam in your eyes, I can tell you did already."

"I didn't do anything _too_ bad to her," Kiense answered. "Just a minor third degree burn on her shoulder."

"You're a creep," Mayonaka said. "I want my Kiense back, not you."

"If you don't assist me, you will never see him again. Suze is with your sister and her friends, you know?"

"So?"

"I can take her out easily," Kiense answered. "She doesn't have the best control of her powers nor does she know how to fight. So what do you say Mayonaka? Have you changed your mind?"

Mayonaka nodded, looking defeated. However, she had a plan and the only way it would work was for either Sui or Hiei to read her thoughts. _I hope they'll listen to me_.

* * *

><p>"So, where should we start looking?" Yusuke asked.<p>

"Not in this town," Toshi said.

"Why not?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because Kiense doesn't stay in one place for long," Marissa answered. "That's why Spirit World narrowed it down to five other places other than your town where he ran your sister off the road."

"Why does he move around so much?" Kaiya asked. "It can't be because he doesn't want to be found because if that were the case, he wouldn't have attacked me and Hiei in that abandoned warehouse."

"Oh my gosh, you fought in an abandoned warehouse, too?" Sui asked.

"Yup, and I said my signature line."

"I thought you might say that when Jin and I ended up at an abandoned warehouse," Mika said. "I pictured you saying it, too."

"Like I said, cliché," Kaiya said. "Did anyone else fight in abandoned warehouses?"

"Nope, alley," Yusuke said. "And we didn't even fight."

"Really?" Toshi asked. "That's weird." He turned to Akio. "Usually you're the first one to make a move."

"Kiri didn't want to fight," Akio said. "Our powers only work if we use them together."

"Then how do you make the first move?" Touya asked.

"I am good with weapons," Akio answered.

Yusuke laughed nervously. "Remind me not to get on your bad side, kid."

"You just did. I am NOT a kid."

"Anyway, we should probably try to figure out his lo-" Kurama was cut off by Kaiya's cell phone ringing. Kaiya sighed and answered.

"What is it, Mayonaka?"

"_You guys need to get home now,"_ Mayonaka screamed into the phone.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm at the beach and I'm being attacked. It's Kiense and I can't fight him on my own. Please, Kaiya. I need help." Kaiya had put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear that last part.

"Okay, Maya. Calm down. We are still in Ichikawa. How much longer do you think you can hold him off?" Kaiya asked.

"I…I don't know."

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Kaiya hung up the phone and looked at her friends who all had skeptical looks on their faces. "What?"

"You know this could be a trap," Hiei said.

"It's Maya, guys. She wouldn't do that."

"No, YOU wouldn't do that," Hiei snapped. "The first time you met her she was already plotting our deaths."

"I agree with Hiei," Marissa said. "Where she hates what she would be doing, she would do anything to make sure she got Kiense back, even if that meant working with his evil counterpart."

"Did you notice how it didn't even sound like she was being attacked?" Kurama asked. Kaiya looked over to him, expecting some kind of explanation. "If Kiense was attacking her, we would have heard explosions or him possibly talking in the background. He sounds like the type of demon who likes to antagonize his opponents."

"Also, Kai-Kai," Mika said. "She said she's at the beach. She can control water. He's a fire demon. Do you not see where I'm going with this?"

"And the beach is usually empty this time of year which would make it the perfect place for a battle," Sui said.

"Another thing," Marissa said. "Kiense is desperate. He lost his team in one day and now has no one on his side. He would be fighting all of us alone and where you, Kaiya, believe there's strength in numbers Kiense believes that as well. But now he doesn't have that luxury; but he does have Mayonaka, your sister who you would probably never fight if you didn't have to."

"I…I see your point. Actually I see all of your points. And they are all accurate," Kaiya said sadly. "I hate to say this, but Mayonaka is trying to lead us into a trap."

"Well, we don't have to fall for it," Mika said. "The drive is forty minutes without traffic. We can get to Genkai's and make a plan on how to deal with them."

"What happens if she calls again?" Hagiri asked.

"I can tell her that we are stuck in traffic," Kaiya said. "There's not much that can be done."

"Let's head out," Yusuke said.

"WAIT!" Sui exclaimed causing everyone to jump.

"What?" the others inquired.

"Mayonaka's thoughts...I can hear them."

"And?" Kaiya asked desperately.

"Kiense is with her and threatened to kill Suze so they won't be able to send this guy back."

"Wha..What?" Suze asked.

"And she says that he is trying to lead us into a trap. She has to pretend to be on his side, but she knew that letting us know about this trap would give us the advantage."

"Okay, now we really need to go," Yusuke said in a panic.

"Who's going with who?" Kuwabara asked.

"Whom," Kaiya stated.

"Huh?"

"I correct people's grammar."

"Whatever."

By the time they were done discussing the seating arrangements, it was decided that Marissa, Toshi, and Hagiri would go with Kurama and Sui; that Yusuke, Kuwabara and Suze would go with Suki and Touya; and that Mika, Jin, Mitari, and the twins would go with Kaiya and Hiei. The twins would sit on the laps of people in the backseat.

* * *

><p>"We need a bigger car," Akio said.<p>

"Well, I had a bigger car," Kaiya said.

"What happened to it?" Mitari asked.

"It was like twelve years old and decided its gas tank was going to leak and cost over four-thousand dollars to fix so it was time to get a new one."

"What's the big deal about a gas leak?" Kiri asked.

"Well," Kaiya said. "When you have fire powers and have potential anger issues when you're driving and the car is leaking gas, it's possible to cause an explosion. I didn't tell mom this, but I had the company see if they could potentially make the car fireproof and thankfully, they did…so it's a lot safer."

"How'd they manage to do tha'?" Jin asked.

"I don't know," Kaiya said. "Under special requests I just wrote it down and, when they asked me about it, I said I didn't think it was possible and they said they did it and I was shocked. Now I won't be able to destroy my car the next time I get behind a guy doing twenty-five when the speed limit's fifty."

"When did that happen?" Mika asked.

"Don't ask," Kaiya said. "It's a bad memory."

"Why?" Mitari asked.

"Well, I didn't do or say anything. I just kept driving and felt annoyed and this is around the time we started training and I had forgot that ring Kurama gave me to control my powers and next thing I know, the guy's back bumper burst into flames and he pulled over and freaked out probably calling 9-1-1."

"You kept driving, didn't you?" Mika asked.

"Actually, no," Kaiya answered. "I thought about it to make sure I didn't reveal my powers but I couldn't leave the guy like that, so I pulled over to help him and I was so panicked over the fact that I caused that so the size of the flame increased." Kaiya blushed. "Me stopping to help made it ten times worse and then the firefighters got their and put out the flame and the whole back bumper was melted, but the license plate was completely intact and as the firemen tried to figure out what happened, I snuck back to my car and kept driving, panicked that I would start another fire."

Mika and Jin started laughing and Hiei chuckled to himself. "It's not funny guys," Kaiya said. "I wrecked some guy's car."

"Yeah, but what's funny is that you decided to help him and made it worse," Mika said. "You really should have just kept driving."

"Thank you for that," Kaiya grumbled. "I already know that and luckily I have my powers under control for the most part."

"Yup, but I'll never forget the mouse thing," Mika said.

"What mouse thing?" Hiei asked.

"Oh my gosh, we never told you?" Hiei shook his head.

"Mika, don't," Kaiya warned.

Mika ignored her. "The day we came to meet Genkai, Suki created the illusion of a mouse and Kaiya screamed and nearly hit us with her flames."

"That's what you get for scaring me."

"You're scared of mice?" Hiei asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"I nearly killed you how many times? Mayonaka tried to kill you. Kiense burned you. And you're afraid of mice?"

"Don't start. You don't know."

"What is there to know?" Mitari asked.

"You don't know what it's like to live in a place in the middle of the woods where seeing mice is an everyday occurrence."

"Shouldn't that make you fear them less?" Akio asked. "If you see them every day?"

"You would think," Kaiya grumbled. Now everyone was laughing. "I hate you guys."

"No you don't," Mika chimed with a forced, cute smile.

"If you hated us, you would have taken us out ages ago," Hiei said. "Not that you would be able to take me out."

"So you really don't hate Kuwabara," Kaiya said.

"Wait, what?" Everyone, including the kids started laughing at Hiei now. Hiei glared at Kaiya in confusion. "Of course I hate that oaf!"

Kaiya grinned. "But if you really hated him you would have 'taken him out ages ago.'"

Hiei continued to glare at Kaiya and the rest of the car ride consisted of muffled giggles from the back and Kaiya biting her lip to force herself not to laugh as Hiei continued to glare at her. He didn't take his eyes off her the rest of the trip and was half contemplating how to get back at her.

* * *

><p>"So how was the trip for you?" Kurama asked as he saw Kaiya, Hiei, Mika, Jin, Mitari, Akio, and Kiri coming up the stairs to the temple.<p>

Kaiya gave him a pissed off look. "Don't ask," she grumbled as she walked into the temple. Hiei said "hn" and went off into the forest.

"What's with them?" Toshi asked.

"Oh," Mika said grinning, "Hiei found out one of Kaiya's fears and we all teased her about it."

"Oh Mika," Sui said starting to laugh, "I can't believe you told him about that. But then, why is Hiei pissed off?"

"Because Kaiya said she hated all of us and he told her that if that were true, she would have destroyed us a long time ago," Mitari answered.

"So?" Sui asked.

"So, she turned it around on him and he didn't like it," Mika said. The others started laughing. "Then he glared at Kaiya the whole way home and at one point she laughed and he threatened her and meant it…I guess this is their version of a fight."

"Well, seeing as nearly killing each other is a way for them to say 'hello,' I would agree," Kurama said chuckling.

"Hey guys!" Yusuke called out running up the steps with the others following behind him. "Hey, where are Kaiya and Hiei?"

"Fighting," Mika stated.

"We don't have time for that," Kuwabara said. "Go pull them apart."

"No, baka," Mika snapped. "They aren't fighting, fighting. They are fighting as in not talking to each other and separating themselves from each other for a while. You are such an idiot."

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled. Then he regained his composure. "So anyway, where are they? We have to plan what we're going to do."

"Well Kaiya locked herself in a room," Genkai said walking out of the temple. "And God knows where Hiei ran off to. We'll just have to plan without them for now."

"Whoa, grandma," Yusuke said. "How do you know we need to plan anything?"

"Because, dimwit, Kurama and Sui filled me in before you arrived. Mayonaka ran off during the time she was supposed to be running laps around the temple and, when I went to go find her, I didn't sense her energy anywhere. Then Kurama and Sui should up with Marissa, Toshi, and Hagiri and told me what was going on. Kiense is leading you into a trap and, since we know that, we can avoid walking into it."

"There are a couple things that we need to be concerned about," Kurama said.

"What?" Suki asked.

"The only way to get rid of Kiense without harming the real Kiense in the other dimension is to send him back where he came from."

"But I can't send him back unless I get close enough to him," Suze said. "He'll never allow that."

"Then we have to find a way to get Suze close to him," Sui said.

"We can help," Kiri and Akio said.

"How's that?" Yusuke asked.

"We can teleport," they said in unison.

"You can what?" Kuwabara asked.

"I believe they said they could teleport," Touya said.

"That's what I heard," Mika said.

"What's what you heard?" Kaiya asked coming out of the temple, obviously calmer.

"Well look who decided to join us," Yusuke said with a grin. "Now we just have to wait for the moody fire demon."

"Trust me, it's fine," Kaiya said.

"Yeah, right," Kuwabara muttered in response.

Kaiya looked over to Sui and thought, _This fight is all part of the plan. Hiei is letting Kurama know now. We had to make it look convincing in case we were being watched._ Sui gave a slight nod to let Kaiya know she heard her.

"What's going on?" Kaiya asked out loud to get back into the conversation.

"Well, we figured out what we need to do," Kurama answered.

"We did?" Kuwabara asked. "When?"

"Just now when Kiri and Akio said they could teleport," Kurama said. "Let's go."

"What about Hiei?" Marissa asked.

"I'll contact him through telepathy to meet us there," Kurama said. "I'll tell you the plan on the way."


	9. Chapter 9 Final Battle

Disclaimer: Since it's the last chapter, I will do a normal disclaimer. I only own my OC's, not YYH or any of the characters from that show.

* * *

><p>"I hope they get here soon so we can get this over with," Mayonaka grumbled.<p>

"What's the matter?" Kiense asked smugly. "You aren't enjoying this?"

"Not really," Mayonaka said. "I just want this to be over."

"It will be…soon. Very, very soon."

_Well, you're right about that, _Mayonaka thought. _It'll be over for you._

* * *

><p>"Okay, so is everyone ready?" Kurama asked quietly. Everyone nodded.<p>

"Let's go, Hiei," Kaiya said.

"I guess they're over their fight," Suki said, keeping in character. By this point, everyone knew that the fight was a front.

"Yup," Sui answered.

Kaiya started calling for Mayonaka walking towards the water of the beach with Hiei following behind her, looking around.

"It's a trap, you know," Hiei stated loud enough for Mayonaka and Kiense to hear from wherever they were hiding.

"She wouldn't do that, Hiei," Kaiya said.

"Oh really? Remember what happened the last time you were here with her?"

"Why can't you let that go?" Kaiya asked starting to sound angry.

"You're too trusting!" he snapped. "You shouldn't even trust me and you do. You're hopeless."

"Shut up!" Kaiya yelled at him before they started fighting.

"They are doing great," Yusuke said. "How can they pretend to be angry at each other like that?"

"They've had practice," Mika answered.

* * *

><p>Kiense and Mayonaka stared at the couple fighting on the beach from their hiding spot. "This is too easy," Kiense said. "I'll destroy them both with ease."<p>

"Why did you two choose now to fight?" Mayonaka whispered to herself as Kiense emerged from the hiding spot.

"Let's go, Mayonaka," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," Mayonaka said sadly.

Hiei and Kaiya sensed the other two coming towards them. _Alright, Kaiya. On my signal, stop fighting me and dodge. He's getting ready to attack us._

_Okay, Hiei. I'm listening._

A few seconds later, Hiei said "now" in Kaiya's head; and they both forced themselves backwards and let Kiense's giant fireball hit the ocean. Mitari, from a distance, used his ability to control the water to hit Kiense with the scalding hot water.

Kiense cursed under his breath and then ordered Mayonaka to fight while he recovered. Mayonaka was about to go into battle but was stopped by Mika who had sunk her feet into the ground and landed a solid hit on her.

"That's for betraying Kai-Kai, Mayobaka," she said.

"Mika, I'm sorry, it's not-"

"It is," Kaiya said. "I can't believe you would do this; however, I understand and that's why we're helping you."

"Huh?"

Mayonaka looked over at Kiense who had been hit by Yusuke's Spirit Gun, pushed into a tree by Jin's wind, and then tied to the tree by Kurama's vines.

"You are very foolish if you think this will hold me," he said.

"I never said I thought it could hold you," Kurama said.

Kiense grinned. "Good, because I wouldn't want you to be surprised if I do this." Kiense heated his body up and burned through the vines with flames. Kurama didn't look phased by it and actually looked bored. This angered Kiense. "Are you mocking me?" he asked angrily.

He didn't receive a response from Kurama except for a look Kurama had given to opponents before, the look that meant he saw himself as superior to the opponent. Kiense lunged at him, and Kurama easily dodged. If no one had guessed, the plan involved angering Kiense to the point where he stopped thinking and just acted (a common trait with fire demons).

Kiense fell near Suze who was about to use her power. Kiense attacked her and she flew back; however, this Suze was an illusion caused by Suki who was well hidden. While he was distracted with her, the twins teleported the real Suze behind Kiense. He didn't notice because he was too busy fighting the illusion of Suze while Marissa and Toshi got themselves involved to make it look like they were really concerned about their friend getting hurt. Kiense froze and looked shocked as he was hit with a familiar energy. He turned around and saw Suze standing behind him waving at him. He looked back to the three he was fighting and saw the Suze he was fighting disappear and Suki coming out of her hiding place. He spat a few more curses at all of the fighters and threatened to return.

"That will never happen," Marissa said. "We will never let this happen again."

"That's right," Suze said. "I will not use my power again and no one will ever bring you back. It's time to get our leader back."

"You'll regret this," Kiense said.

"I doubt it," Mayonaka said, finally finding her voice. "I'm glad this is over."

Kiense smirked. "It's not over, my dear Mayonaka. You betrayed your friends and they will turn their backs on you." Mayonaka's face fell as she looked back at Kaiya and the others. "There's nothing left for you here," he said. "Come with me since I have no choice but to go back. I will gladly accept you, always." Mayonaka looked back at him and considered is offer.

"Not a chance!" Mayonaka heard Kaiya said. "She's my sister and no matter what problems we have, we'll work them out. Suze, get this creep out of here."

Suze smiled and nodded and there was a flash of light that caused everyone to look away. When the light faded and everyone could open their eyes, they saw a majorly beaten up Kiense gasping for air. "Thank God," he said as he fell to the ground.

"Kiense?" the members of his old team asked to confirm that the switch had been made.

"Hey, you guys," he said weakly. "How are my favorite fighters doing?"

"Yup, he's the real Kiense alright," Marissa said.

Mayonaka had tears in her eyes, ran over to him, and knelt by his side to hug him.

* * *

><p>While the team had their little reunion, the Reikai Tantei had a meeting amongst themselves.<p>

"So what do we do with them?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, Kiense adopted the twins and it's up to the others to decide what they want to do," Kurama answered. "The biggest question," he said looking towards Kaiya, "is what are we going to do about Mayonaka?"

"She can't stay here," Kaiya said sadly. "I love my sister, but she put everyone in danger by keeping secrets. Even if she had a good reason to listen to that alternate Kiense, she still betrayed us and I don't think we should put our trust in her."

"So what are you going to do?" Mitari asked.

"Well, for starters, I'm going to call my mom tonight and tell her that Mayonaka can't stay with me. Then she'll move to America and won't have anything to do with the team anymore."

"Sounds like a plan," Mika said. "I could never stand that girl anyway."

"We know," Kuwabara mumbled.

"I can't stand you either, Kuwabaka."

"Hey!"

Everyone laughed at that except for Hiei who just smirked.

* * *

><p>"So what did your mother say?" Hiei asked Kaiya as they sat in the living room of Kaiya's apartment.<p>

"Maya's leaving this weekend," Kaiya answered not looking up from her cup of coffee.

"You know you shouldn't be drinking coffee this late, right?" Hiei asked.

"I know," Kaiya said," because it gives me panic attacks." She smiled sadly into her cup.

"So what now?"

"Well, Sui's living at Kurama's and Maya will be moving out, so I guess I'll be here by myself."

"Not necessarily," Mika said coming through a wall making Kaiya jump.

"Oh my God, Mika!" Kaiya yelled. "Don't do that!"

Hiei shook his head and Mika started laughing. "Anyway, Suki and I were talking this over. We were thinking maybe once Mayobaka moves out, we can move in. This way you won't be alone and we don't have to pay to live on campus."

"I like that idea," Kaiya said. "You guys can move in during the summer. Speaking of which, I should tell you now."

Mika did a head tilt. "Tell us what?"

"This summer I'm going to visit my father's family for a couple of weeks. I haven't seen them in a while, so I wanted to go spend some time with them."

"Sounds like fun," Mika said.

Hiei just said, "Hn."

"Hey Kaiya?" Mayonaka called to her from the doorframe of the living room. Hiei, Mika, and Kaiya looked at her.

"Yes Mayonaka?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Kiense said the he and the others will be moving to America as well and they are planning to start new lives separate from Reikai. They won't cause problems, so Koenma doesn't have to worry. I…just wanted you to know that."

"Thank you for telling me." Mayonaka nodded and went back to her room to finish packing up her things. She also wrote a letter to Kaiya. Some things needed to be said and Mayonaka knew that Kaiya wouldn't listen to her if she tried to say anything.

* * *

><p>The weekend finally arrived and Kaiya drove Mayonaka to the airport where they met up with Kiense's team. Mayonaka got her bags and went over to her friends. She looked back sadly at Kaiya who was trying to fight back the sadness by remaining emotionless. Mayonaka and the others waved at Kaiya who simply nodded at them and drove away.<p>

...

Kaiya returned home and walked into Mayonaka's empty room and walked over to the desk. There was a piece of paper on it and Kaiya picked it up and read it.

_Kaiya,_

_I know I messed up and ruined our relationship. I don't have any excuse other than I wanted Kiense back. I always loved him and I just wanted to get him back. I will admit that the alternate Kiense wanted me to harm you and your friends. I regret it and I always will. There's something else you have to know, though. Kiense had another follower, an adult human with psychic abilities, who left long before any of us joined him and Kiense and I don't know whatever became of him. All I know is that he hated demons so I just wanted to warn you that you may have to deal with him in the future. Be careful, please…_

_Mayonaka_

"Well," Kaiya said, "I was not expecting that."

* * *

><p>AN: Well there you have it. Shortest chapter of this entire story. Like I said, I had more ideas for the next saga than this one and just wanted to end it. Look for the next story: The Hunted, which will be a three part story. I'll explain why in the summary of the first chapter.


End file.
